We Are One!
by Nurfariza
Summary: "Kai!" "Kau pasti kenal Kim Jongdae kan?" "Tidak. Kau terlalu percaya diri Kai." "Adakah pesan terakhir sebelum kau mati bocah?" "Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh. Bahkan kita belum membunuh Minho dan…...kau pasti tahu siapa." "Bersenang-senanglah selagi aku menghabisi yang lainnya. Tapi jangan mengira kalau kau bisa bersembunyi." bad summary. DLDR. EXO FF. Happy Chp3
1. Prolog

Prolog

Main Cast : |EXO |

Other Cast : SHINee and Donghae

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan milik saya. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini hasil pemikiran saya dan saudara saya.

Summary : Mengabaikan sebuah firasat hingga berujung kekacauan. Tidak ada cara lain kecuali menuntaskan semua ini. Temukanlah teman-teman mu sebelum mereka yang lain menemukannya.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD gak tepat, cerita abal dan pasaran, narasi mendominasi, imajinasi terbatas dan seadanya, membuat anda merasa pusing dan mual.

Don't Bash!

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

~O.O~

'_Ada apa ini?'_

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dalam hati seorang namja yang tentunya tak bisa ia temukan jawabannya. Bahkan, belum selangkah kakinya menapaki ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruang pribadinya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan berjuta tanya. Bukankah ia sudah mengunci pintunya sebelum pergi? Jelas sudah ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Besar keinginannya untuk mendapat jawaban, segera ia memasuki ruangan itu dan betapa terkejutnya kala mendapati tempat itu seperti baru saja terkena badai yang dahsyat.

Sebuah meja berukuran sedang kini berpindah ke tengah. Buku- buku yang selalu tertata rapi di atasnya kehilangan lembaran elemennya, semua berpindah dan bertebaran memenuhi lantai. Rak-rak kecil yang mengelilingi dinding ruangan itu, tempat ia menaruh seluruh botol berisi cairan aneh koleksinya dan juga buku-buku hampir seluruhnya kosong.

Puluhan botol-botol kecil sudah tergolek di lantai dan memuntahkan berbagai cairan dengan warna beragam. Di beberapa sudut bisa ditemukan serpihan kaca-kaca yang pasti adalah pecahan botol itu.

Bahkan penerang ruangan dan kursi-kursi pun tak lagi bisa dikatakan baik. Mengapa harus berbuat sekacau ini?

Sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa ini hanyalah ulah keisengan seseorang atau mungkin beberapa bocah yang kurang kerjaan. Dalam otaknya, namja itu sudah punya beberapa nama yang dia curigai. Mengingat anak-anak itu tak jarang mengerjainya.

Jangan berpikir bahwa anak-anak itu membencinya justru mereka sangat dekat dengannya. Meraka bilang semua itu mereka lakukan agar dirinya tak terlalu serius bekerja.

Tetapi, namja ini pastilah tahu seberapa jauh bocah-bocah yang usil itu akan bertindak. Mereka tak mungkin berlaku sebrutal ini. Lagipula sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka mengerjainya.

Segera ia tepis pemikiran itu dari otaknya.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya dia cari disini?'_

Cukup lama namja itu mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi hingga alarm tanda bahaya seolah memukul kepalanya untuk segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera ia ambil langkah seribu dengan masih menggenggam erat sebuah kotak panjang berwarna keemasan berhias beberapa lambang asing, menuju sebuah lemari di sisi kanan ruangan yang dulu berjejer rapi puluhan buku tebal yang sedikit berdebu.

Didorongnya salah satu sisi lemari itu, memberinya sedikit celah untuk melewatkan dirinya. Ternyata ada sebuah lorong kecil dibalik lemari berputar itu yang menghubungkan ke ruangan lain.

Gelap….

Tak ada satu pun sumber penerangan di lorong kecil ini. Namja itu pun sepertinya tak butuh mencari letak saklar untuk menerangi langkahnya. Seolah kakinya mempunyai mata yang mampu menembus kegelapan dan menuntunnya menuju tempat tujuannya.

Pikirannya terfokus pada apa yang ia takutkan setelah menyadari bahwa di tempat itu tersimpan sebuah benda yang sangat berbahaya jika berada di tangan yang salah.

Langkahnya semakin melambat saat mendapati sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka , memberi celah yang menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang didominasi kegelapan dan itu membuat kekhawatirannya semakin kuat mengetuk keyakinannya. Hanya seberkas bias cahaya yang melingkupi ruangan itu. Jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Kakinya melemas seraya berat untuk kembali melangkah.

Genggamannya semakin mengerat pada kotak yang setia berada di tangan kirinya. Mencoba menyalurkan kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran yang mendera batinnya.

"Jangan bilang…..Kalau….."

Perlahan dia mendekati pintu itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak membuka pegangan pintu itu dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dia tidak ingin mendapati kemungkinan buruk yang ditakutkannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Atau mungkin sedang menguatkan diri untuk menerima kenyataan terpahit saat memasuki ruangan itu.

Tepat ditengah ruangan terdapat meja kecil setinggi 150 cm. Di atasnya bertahta sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Hanya kotak itulah satu-satunya penghuni ruangan ini.

Segera ia raih kotak itu untuk mengecek isinya. Bagaimana terkejutnya namja itu. Jika bisa, ia ingin saat ini juga membunuh dirinya sendiri saat mendapati bahwa kotak itu…

…Kosong

Kotak itu tak lagi berharga tanpa sesuatu yang biasa terbaring manis di dalamnya.

"Ternyata semua itu benar" ucapnya sembari memejamkan mata. Terdengar bunyi debuman kecil ketika ia menjatuhkan kotak hitam itu.

Namja itu masih bertahan pada posisinya. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Terdengar helaan nafas keras. Mungkin sedang menyesali segala kecerobohannya yang tidak tanggap dan peka membaca segala pertanda dan peringatan itu. Mengulur waktu seakan semua hal itu tak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusannya benar karena selama ini ia tak pernah salah dalam segala hal. Ya, namja itu selalu memberikan yang terbaik selama ini. Tak heran jika di usianya yang masih terbilang muda ini dia sudah mendapat tempat kepercayaan meskipun dia masih jauh di bawah sang ayah.

Tak ada sedikit pun pertanda aneh yang ia tangkap baru-baru ini hingga dia mengira semua akan berjalan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Sampai akhirnya dia dipermainkan oleh waktu, membuatnya lengah dan terhisap dalam ketenangan yang coba ia bangun dengan kepercayaannya sendiri.

Kali ini dia salah besar. Keyakinannya tak berpihak padanya. Benda itu tak lagi ada padanya. Jangan mengira bahwa ia akan berharap semoga saat ini benda itu berada di tangan yang benar. Tidak! Tidak untuk kedua kalinya membangun keyakinan yang semu. Beraktifitas seperti biasa dan menganggap hal ini angin lalu semata.

Ingin rasanya saat ini juga ia mengeluarkan pedang yang menjadi kebanggaannya dan menghunuskan ke jantungnya. Atau meminum racun untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dengan begitu rasa sesalnya akan terkubur dan lenyap bersama kepergiannya. Mengingat kesalahannya ini sangatlah fatal dan melibatkan keselamatan banyak orang.

Tidak!

Sungguh, itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang terpikirkan. Setelah diberi amanat lalu kau mengacaukan segalanya dan mengambil langkah untuk mengakhiri hidup kemudian membebankan semua kekacauan yang akan terjadi pada orang lain yang bahkan orang itu tak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk menyelesaikannya. Hei! Hanya seorang pengecut yang benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

Semua ini salahnya. Well, mungkin tak sepenuhnya dia bersalah karena bisa saja takdir mengambil sebagian peran disini.

Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk meratap dan menyesali yang telah terjadi. Berharap sebuah keajaiban layaknya dongeng dan tiba-tiba benda yang hilang itu berada di bawah bantalnya karena dia lupa menaruhnya kembali.

Mencari pemecahan dan merundingkan dengan yang lain adalah hal yang harus segera ia lakukan. Setidaknya itulah yang sedang dipikirkan namja itu.

Dia bertekad untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Berpikir bahwa sudah cukup lama ia terdiam tanpa melakukan sesuatu, segera ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar ruangan itu. Dengan terus membawa kotak berwarna keemasan tanpa berniat melepaskan dari tangannya walau sejenak.

Kotak?

Mungkinkah itu hal berharga lain yang diamanatkan padanya? Seperti halnya benda yang telah hilang dari penjagaannya. Sebuah benda yang tersimpan dalam sebuah kotak hitam tadi. Oke, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Namja itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dia harus segera memberitahuan kabar buruk ini pada para petinggi yang berpengaruh di tempat ini. Dengan begitu mereka bisa merundingkan hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan.

Derap langkahnya menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras di sepanjang lorong. Membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya. Mereka tahu bahkan cukup hafal dengan kebiasaan sang namja, tak sekalipun dia berlari seperti ini. Seolah dia tak punya banyak waktu lagi.

Tak sedikit yang bertanya padanya saat berlari di sepanjang lorong. Seperti 'Kenapa kau berlari-lari?' atau 'Ada masalah apa?'. Namun, tak satu pun pertanyaan itu yang ia jawab. Dia berpikir tak ada waktu untuk itu. Berharap mereka mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Namja itu merasa semakin frustasi karena dirasa lorong ini terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya. Seakan waktu benar-benar mempermainkannya dan menguji dirinya. Wajah bahkan seluruh tubuhnya sudah bermandi peluh. Nafasnya sudah tersengal. Kakinya sedikit pegal karena terus berlari entah sejauh mana.

Di tengah pertarungannya menyusuri lorong, dengan masih tak mengurangi ritme berlarinya. Dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Ketika ia berbelok pun orang itu masih memanggil namanya. Suara itu yang dia kenali sebagai suara namja, tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tahu siapa yang tadi memanggil namanya.

Dia hanya berharap bahwa namja yang memanggilnya tadi bersabar. Tentu saja ia juga akan memberitahukan hal ini padanya setelah menemui para petinggi.

Tempat yang menjadi tujuannya semakit dekat. Meski letaknya masih cukup jauh, dia dapat melihat sebuah bangunan dengan ukuran yang paling besar di antara bangunan lain yang ada di tempat ini. Dengan dua pintu besar berwarna keemasan dan persegi enam yang terdapat pada kedua pintu serta ukiran indah yang menjadi bingkainya.

Sedikit memaksakan diri untuk terus berlari. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Pijakan terakhir dan segera dia dorong kedua pintu itu sehingga menimbulkan suara gebrakan yang keras. Bukan waktunya untuk mempermasalahkan tata karma membuka pintu dengan baik dan benar pada situasi genting seperti ini.

Suara gebrakan yang cukup keras membuat para penghuni tempat itu terlonjak dari duduknya. Benar adanya, tak satu pun dari mereka yang hendak melancarkan kata-kata ceramah pada sang pelaku keributan setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

Jika ditelisik satu persatu, justru mereka sedang berdo'a agar namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini tak membawa kabar buruk. Mereka terus berharap bahwa namja itu hanya gelisah dan panik karena kehilangan beberapa ramuan miliknya karena dicuri oleh anak-anak mereka yang sering menjahilinya.

Namun, mereka tak cukup bodoh untuk membaca raut wajah dan gelagatnya.

Namja itu jatuh karena lelah dengan kedua lutut menahan beban tubuhnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Tak ada satu pun yang melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Sekedar untuk mencari tahu mengapa dia berlari seperti itu.

Namja itu pun menelusuri setiap sosok yang ada di ruangan berukuran besar ini. Memastikan semuanya ada disini jadi ia tak perlu repot mengulang kabar ini berkali-kali.

'Semua sudah disini' batinnya dalam hati.

Terlihat dua orang namja yang berusia masih sangat belia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ada ap-…..?" belum sempat namja paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di depan kursi kebesarannya itu selesai dengan pertanyaannya. Namja yang memasuki ruangan tadi lebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Planet ini…" masih dengan nafasnya yang memburu kemudian berdiri dari posisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Akan segera hancur"

*O.O*

Hello...seorang reader biasa yang dgn sok nya belaga nulis ff nan ababil ya itulah saya.

I.F sama LT disini...pggil apa aja bleh asal jgn 'Thor' kyk ga akrab gtu... ^_^

ide bkin ff ini mncul krena iseng dan abis nnton film yg ada unsur telekinetis,light sma teleportasi nyh..tpi ya isinya beda dong...bikin sendiri sekarep penulis nyh. :D

maaf ats kekurangan disana sini...

terima kasih banyak kalo mau "baca dan ninggalin tipak jempol" nya disni...kalo ga ada yg bca ya itung2 ngotorin akun aja ..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Main Cast : |EXO |

Other Cast : SHINee and Donghae

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan milik saya. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini hasil pemikiran saya dan saudara saya.

Summary : Mengabaikan sebuah firasat hingga berujung kekacauan. Tidak ada cara lain kecuali menuntaskan semua ini. Temukanlah mereka sebelum mereka yang lain menemukannya.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD gak tepat, cerita abal dan pasaran, narasi mendominasi, imajinasi terbatas dan seadanya, membuat anda merasa pusing dan mual.

Don't Bash!

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

~O.O~

Langit cerah berlukis awan berkejaran dengan riang. Semilir angin berhembus lirih menggelitik kulit. Diiringi nyanyian burung-burung yang seolah melantunkan sebuah lagu. Matahari pun sedang bersahabat karena panasnya tak terlalu menyengat. Sungguh hari yang damai.

Seorang namja dengan rambut blondenya terduduk manis pada batang pohon yang rindang. Senyum manis tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Ditemani beberapa buah apel yang menari-nari disekitarnya. Sudah lama ia berdiam disana. Mencoba menghilangkan kebosanan dengan melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari tempatnya. Beberapa berkejaran dengan riang dan sesekali terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung batu. Ada pula yang membuat replika sebuah istana impian yang ada di film kartun meskipun lebih terlihat seperti gundukan pasir yang abstrak.

Luhan – namja yang berada pada batang pohon itu, membawa tangan kanannya menari ke atas dan ke bawah, sesekali membuat gerakan berputar dengan jarinya. Memainkan salah satu apel yang mengitarinya.

Sejak tadi pagi dia mencari sahabatnya yang menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja sahabat yang biasa menemaninya bermain bahkan 'berlatih' itu menjadi sangat sibuk. Jadilah ia disini mencari kesibukan sendiri.

Apakah dia akan segera menggantikan ayahnya? Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Postur tubuhnya, wajahnya maupun kharismanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mendapat jabatan itu tapi ia teringat bahwa sahabatnya itu pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia benar-benar tidak siap menggantikan sang ayah. Luhan terkekeh ketika membayangkan bahwa sahabatnya itu menggantikan jabatan ayahnya.

Luhan kembali asik bersama apel-apelnya hingga sadarnya kembali saat mendengar sebuah tangisan yang mengetuk pendengarannya. Luhan mencari sumber suara itu dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu menangis karena istana pasir yang tadi ia bangun dihancurkan oleh temannya yang lain.

Gadis kecil itu masih terus terisak sambil memandangi istana pasir yang sudah hancur itu. Kenapa tak ada satu orang pun yang berusaha menghibur gadis kecil itu?

Sebuah ide pun terlintas di otak Luhan. Dua buah apel yang kini melayang di atas telapak tangan Luhan segera saja dia gerakkan menuju gadis kecil itu. Diturunkannya perlahan apel itu dan sejenak ia biarkan kedua apel itu malayang di atas kepala gadis kecil tadi.

Luhan berpikir tak mungkin menunggu gadis kecil itu mendongak hingga menemukan apel kirimannya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Luhan memilih menggerakkan kembali kedua apel itu hingga sejajar dengan mata sang gadis kecil.

Tangis gadis kecil itu semakin mereda. Matanya memandang kedua apel itu. Pandangannya seolah penuh tanya. Gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat langit kemudian memandang apel itu. Luhan tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu yang terlihat kebingungan. Gadis kecil itu segera meraih kedua apel itu dan berdiri dari duduknya.

'_Mungkin ini apel kiriman dari malaikat supaya aku berhenti menangis'_

Senyum Luhan semakin mengembang ketika menangkap sebuah pemikiran polos dari gadis kecil itu. Dan Luhan terus memperhatikan gadis kecil yang kini berlari riang membawa apel itu sambil meneriakkan nama ibunya.

.

.

Suara lantai yang beradu dengan langkah kaki membuat Luhan penasaran. Sudah biasa ia menyaksikan orang-orang berlarian namun, seruan beberapa orang yang tertangkap telinganya lah yang membuatnya melompat dari batang pohon itu seperti….

'_Minho, kenapa kau berlari?'_

'_Ada masalah apa, Minho?'_

Dan Luhan melihat Minho sedang berlari di sepanjang lorong sambil membawa kotak ditangannya. Bila menyebut Minho seorang peramal sepertinya bukan kata yang pas karena dia tidak membaca masa depan di depan sebuah bola Kristal maupun dengan kartu-kartu tarot. Seorang dokter atau tabib? Meskipun Luhan tahu bahwa di ruangan Minho banyak sekali botol-botol kecil berisi berbagai macam cairan namun, Luhan tak pernah melihat Minho menggunakannya untuk mengobati seseorang.

"Minho hyung, ada apa?!" Luhan berteriak saat Minho berlari dekat dengan dimana Luhan berdiri. Namun, Minho tetap berlari tanpa menghiraukan Luhan. Luhan sedikit merengut kesal karena Minho mengabaikannya.

'_Penghianat!'_

Luhan menangkap sebuah kata yang tertangkap oleh radar pikirnya. Siapa yang berkhianat? Luhan berpikir bahwa Minho mengatainya penghianat. Padahal ia hanya memanggilnya. Jika melihat bagaimana seriusnya wajah Minho saat ini pasti ini benar-benar hal yang gawat, begitulah kira-kira tebakan Luhan.

"Minho hyung!" Luhan memanggilnya lagi dan tetap tak mendapat respon.

'_Terlambat!'_

Terlambat? Apa lagi ini? Luhan sungguh dibuat gusar oleh sepenggal kata yang mampu ditanggap olehnya.

"Minho!" Luhan belum menyerah. Mungkin dengan memanggilnya begitu bisa membuat Minho kesal dan akhirnya mau merespon dirinya. Pemikiran yang bagus Luhan tapi dikesempatan yang kurang tepat.

'_Planet ini hancur!'_

Luhan benar-benar bingung kali ini. Dia mulai berpikir apakah Minho sedikit tertekan karena mimpi-mimpi aneh dan gaib yang menghantuinya beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Lihat saja hari yang damai dengan matahari yang masih bertahta dengan gagahnya di atas sana. Jelas saja Luhan berpikir bahwa Minho ingin mengecohnya.

Luhan tidak terlihat kesal karena seolah dipermainkan oleh Minho. Dia hanya mengendikan bahunya lalu duduk pada rerumputan dan bersandar pada pohon besar tadi. Kembali bermain bersama sisa apel miliknya yang ternyata masih beterbangan di atas sana.

'Dia juga pasti akan memberitahukannya padaku setelah keluar dari tempat 'itu' pikir Luhan.

~O.O~

"Bu…..sebenarnya ini kalung apa? Mengapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang memakai kalung seperti ini? Tapi aku tidak melihat orang-orang seusia ibu dan ayah memakai kalung seperti ini." tanya seorang namja berwajah teduh yang sedang terduduk di meja makan menanti masakan yang sudah dinanti sedari tadi dengan sebelah tangannya memainkan bandul dari kalung itu.

"Iya bu…lagipula, kenapa ibu memesan warna biru? Aku ingin warna hijau." tambah seorang namja lain dengan pipi bulatnya yang terduduk di seberang namja yang pertama berucap. "Ah! Tadi aku juga melihat ada yang memiliki kalung ini berwarna…merah…ungu…dan sepertinya ada bermacam-macam ya. Kurasa warna merah juga terlihat bagus." Lanjutnya bersemangat.

Namja yang berada di seberangnya hanya mengulum senyum manis nan teduhnya melihat betapa semangatnya namja di depannya ini berbicara. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bertukar saja dengan mereka hyung?" ucapnya. Namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari lawan bicaranya. Kedua namja itu Nampak asyik berdebat sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin dimarahi." jawabnya singkat.

Sedangkan sang ibu yang mendengar percakapan kedua anaknya hanya mengulum senyum. Belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia terus menyibukan dirinya dengan olahan yang sedang dibuatnya.

Apakah mereka membicarakan sebuah, kalung?

Kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bulat transparan sebesar kelereng. Di tengahnya terdapat bias warna yang melingkupi warna kelam malam seolah bertabur bintang. Jika dilihat lebih dekat seolah kau akan melihat tampak galaxy dalam ukuran kecil.

Seperti yang dibicarakan oleh kedua namja tadi, setiap kalung itu mempunyai bias warna yang berbeda untuk setiap pemiliknya. Dan juga tidak semua orang memiliki kalung tersebut.

Tiga bulan lalu, pagi hari saat mereka baru saja kembali dari alam mimpi, sang ibu yang hendak menuju dapur untuk membuat hidangan bagi keluarganya melihat sebuah kotak kecil persegi enam berlapis kain beludru berwarna biru bertengger manis di atas meja makan.

Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memiliki kotak perhiasan dengan warna dan bentuk seperti itu seperti itu. Di dalamnya terdapat 'tiga' kalung dengan bandul yang seluruhnya transparan, tak ada bias warna di dalamnya serta ditemani secarik gulungan kertas kecil.

Saat itulah sang ibu langsung memanggil kedua anaknya dan memakaikan kalung itu sesuai petunjuk dari memo tersebut. Pertanyaan datang bertubi dari kedua anaknya itu. Berkata bahwa ini bukan hari ulang tahun mereka, mengapa ibunya tiba-tiba memberikan kalung ini dan beberapa pertanyaan lain yang tentunya membuat sang ibu kewalahan untuk menjawabnya.

Kalung itu terjuntai indah pada leher keduanya. Anaknya yang lebih tua mencibir karena bandulnya yang kurang berseni dan terlalu biasa, yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk pelan seperti membenarkan ucapan sang hyung. Sang ayah yang cukup penasaran mengambil posisi di salah satu kursi dan membaca hal apa yang tertulis pada memo itu.

Sesaat memang tak ada yang terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian warna-warna pelangi berputar cukup lama. Tentu saja kedua anak itu takjub melihatnya. Hingga akhirnya bias warna pelangi itu semakin menghilang hingga menyisakan warna biru yang membingkai warna kelam malam..

Tidak hanya di keluarga ini, keluarga lain bahkan semua rumah yang ada disana pun mendapat kotak yang sama dan kalung yang sama hanya jumlahnya yang berbeda. Hal aneh yang mendadak itu tentu saja membuat seluruh penghuni planet ini kebingungan.

Karena tak ingin membuat penghuni planet resah maka sang master mengutus beberapa orang yang mengerti tentang perihal ini, salah satunya Minho untuk menjelaskan kepada para penduduk.

Siapapun nama yang tertera dalam memo tersebut harus selalu mengenakan kalung itu. Dan para pemiliknya pun harus mengerti tentang sebuah prosedur yang tertulis di lembaran terbawah memo.

Ketika ditanya dari mana dan siapa yang menaruh kotak itu di rumah mereka? hanya sebuah nama yang terdengar.

Guardian EXO Planet.

Bahkan Minho pun tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Sebelumnya Minho memang mendapat sebuah mimpi tentang kalung ini namun, tetap saja ia tak diberi petunjuk tentang sosok itu.

"Jika kita bisa memilih, pasti akan ibu pilihkan sesuai warna kesukaan kalian." ujar sang ibu yang kini sudah mulai menata beberapa menu makannya siang itu. Kedua anaknya semakin tersenyum lebar melihat banyaknya makanan di atas meja.

"Mungkin karena kalian anak baik dan tidak suka merepotkan orang tua jadi kalian mendapat kalung berwarna biru." tambah sang ibu yang sesungguhnya ia pun tidak yakin dengan alasan itu. Hanya sekedar memberikan penjelasan yang mungkin sedikit masuk akal pada sang anak.

"Ah..begitukah?" tanya namja yang memiliki senyum teduh itu. Seperti mencari kebenaran akan alasan yang diberikan sang ibu.

Namja yang ada di depannya sudah sibuk mengambil beberapa makanan hingga akhirnya bersuara.

"Sepertinya itu benar…kau tahu anak yang memiliki kalung merah tadi?" ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar saudaranya mengerti bahwa ia sedang mengajaknya berbicara. "Bukankah dia suka sekali mengganggu temannya dan dia suka sekali marah-marah. Berarti ibu benar." ucapnya dengan sangat yakin dan hanya dibalas anggukan perlahan dari saudaranya.

"Lalu, jika berwarna ungu apa artinya?" tanyanya kembali. Sedari tadi dia belum juga menyentuh makanan. Terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Saudaranya hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu mulai menyuapkan beberapa potong daging kemulutnya.

"Ibu tahu kau ingin warna ungu bukan?" kini sang ibu yang menjawab. "Sudahlah lanjutkan saja makanmu." Kemudian sang ibu mengambilkan beberapa potong daging dan sayur untuk anaknya itu. Menyudahi perdebatan kecil yang membuat suasana rumah ramai.

Bukankah tadi keluarga mereka mendapat tiga buah kalung?

Lalu kemana satu kalung yang lain?

~O.O~

Luhan masih bertahan di bawah pohon rindang itu. Bersandar dengan nyaman dengan mata terpejam. Tarikan nafasnya lembut dan teratur. Rambutnya bergerak kecil karena tiupan angin. Dan apel-apel yang tadi menemaninya sudah tak nampak lagi, mungkin sudah berpindah ke dalam perutnya.

Hanya bermain bersama apel ternyata tak mengusir kesendirian yang ia rasa. Dan mencerna sepenggal kata yang ia dengar dari Minho tadi cukup membuatnya lapar.

Dengan masih menyimpan sejuta tanya dalam kepalanya, Luhan ditenggelamkan oleh lembutnya belaian angin yang membawanya menuju dunia fantasi miliknya. Berkelana dengan bebas dan ringan disana seolah dunia bawah sadar itu adalah kuasanya.

Segala yang ada disini terasa indah dan tenang. Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri taman yang dipenuhi bermacam bunga yang indah, membuat namja itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Terpaan angin datang dengan tiba-tiba, begitu dingin dan terasa menusuk seluruh sendi tubuh Luhan hingga terasa membekukan syaraf dan membuatnya kaku. Bunga-bunga disekitarnya sediki demi sedikit menjadi layu dan kering seketika.

'_Hidup dalam kegelapan'_

Udara mendadak menghilang dari jangkauannya. Kebutuhan oksigen memaksanya untuk terus mencoba meraup udara yang hampa itu.

'_Bertahan dalam ketakutan'_

Luhan merasa paru-parunya semakin menyempit dan membuatnya sesak.

'_Menunggu bersama kecemasan yang tak berujung'_

Bola matanya membola dan bergerak gelisah. Dia tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya untuk meminta tolong. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menutup mata bersama kegelapan.

'_Lenyaplah bersama keberanian yang sia-sia!'_

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya. Diafragmanya naik turun dengan ritme yang cukup cepat. Memasukan sebanyak mungkin oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Sesak itu terasa begitu nyata, bahkan dinginnya angin yang menusuk kulitnya pun kini Luhan rasakan setelah ia keluar dari dunia mimpinya.

Luhan masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Memperhatikan sekitarnya yang menjadi sepi. Matahari tak lagi tersenyum ceria. Langit menjadi mendung dengan awan-awan hitam yang menyelimuti. Nyanyian burung tak lagi terdengar, hanya ada suara gemerisik ranting dan dedaunan yang digerakan angin.

Perubahan yang drastis. Semua hal ini Luhan liat dalam mimpinya. Awan-awan hitam yang menutupi birunya langit hari ini perlahan membentuk sebuah cakram yang cukup besar. Dan Luhan pun melihat beberapa bentuk aneh yang lain di beberapa sisi langit.

Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk dalam benak Luhan tanpa satu pun berhasil ia dapatkan jawabannya.

Apakah planet ini akan dilanda angin badai yang dahsyat sehingga para orang tua menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk berlindung di dalam rumah?

Atau mungkin akan datang hujan lebat?

Apa maksud dari sepenggal kalimat yang ada dalam mimpinya?

Haruskah ia acuhkan karena itu hanya ada dalam bunga tidurnya yang sungguh sangat singkat?

Luhan bertekad untuk segera mencari seseorang yang bisa menjawa semua tanya itu.

.

.

Luhan masih setia berdiri di tempatnya memikirkan semua pertanyaan itu. Angin semakin kencang berhembus, meniup dedaunan dan ranting.

Dedaunan telah berubah menjadi kekuningan seluruhnya dan jatuh berguguran di sekitar Luhan karena jalinannya yang sudah tak lagi kuat. Luhan membuka telapak tangannya, mencoba menangkap daun yang jatuh dan seketika daun itu berubah menjadi kering saat menyentuh kulitnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada, seorang namja dengan postur tinggi tegap dan kulit putih yang bersinar berlari tergesa dengan beberapa benda yang terikat menjadi satu pada punggungnya.

Luhan tahu siapa namja itu walaupun ia hanya 2 kali bertemu dengannya. Namja itu berlari menyusuri sebuah jalan kecil hingga bertemu beberapa anak tangga dan Luhan mengerti dengan jelas bahwa namja itu sedang menuju ruang pertemuan.

Luhan ingat bahwa orang tuanya juga berada disana. Mungkinkah sahabatnya yang menghilang sejak semalam juga ada di ruangan itu sekarang. Dan mengapa tak ada yang mengajaknya kesana?

Perubahan cuaca yang begitu drastis ini tentunya bukan hal yang biasa. Luhan berpikir mungkin para petinggi sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan semua hal ini sehingga membuat Minho namja itu harus berlari seperti mengejar kereta terakhir.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Luhan segera mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan lain yang berbeda dengan jalan yang diambil oleh namja yang ia lihat tadi.

~O.O~

"Planet ini akan segera hancur." ucap Minho pelan, namun dirasa cukup untuk didengar oleh seluruh yang hadir di ruangan itu. Beberapa hanya diam, para yeoja menutup mulut mereka dengan punggung tangannya untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutanya.

Minho semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak keemasan di tangannya. Dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari lantai. Minho menghela nafas perlahan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sang pemimpin tertinggi yang punya kuasa penuh atas kelangsungan planet ini.

"Apa maksudmu Minho?" sang pemimpin tertinggi membuka suaranya, mungkin bingung dengan berita yang tentu saja perlu ia cari dasar pembenarannya.

"Sejauh ini semuanya masih baik-baik saja bukan? lanjutnya lagi. Sang pemimpin itu turun dari pijakan tempat kursi kebesarannya berada, mendekati Minho yang kini menunduk hormat padanya, sedangkan pihak lain hanya memperhatikan dalam diam meskipun sebenarnya mereka ingin sekali menyuarakan berjuta pertanyaan yang sudah menggunung atas perkataan Minho.

"Ya, untuk saat ini semuanya memang terlihat normal. Kita tak punya banyak waktu Yang Mulia. Ingat pertemuan terakhir kita tentang perang?" Minho menjelaskan dengan ritme yang cepat, semua pihak mengangguk ragu. Tentu mereka ingat akan hal itu yang dulunya hanya mereka anggap mimpi biasa.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi semua itu akan terjadi. Jadi kuharap anda segera memberi perintah untuk bergerak sebelum kita terlambat sehingga akan lebih banyak yang terselamatkan." sang pemimpin mengangguk paham. Dirinya hendak bersuara, namun Minho lebih cepat.

"Buku itu…..sudah dicuri. Dan kurasa mereka tak akan menunggu lama lagi." para yeoja yang ada disana hanya menggeleng pelan seolah mengusir rasa tak percaya bahwa ucapan Minho tadi tak akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Kalau begitu lakukan seperti apa yang telah kita bicarakan sebelumnya." ucap sang pemimpin dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari seluruh pihak yang ada disana kecuali dua orang namja yang masih sangat muda. Walaupun keduanya cukup pandai dengan menampakan ekspresi datarnya, namun mata itu tak bisa berbohong bahwa mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Beberapa pihak pergi meninggalkan tempat pertemuan itu setelah menunduk hormat pada pemimpin tertinggi, melaksanakan tugas mereka yang telah ditentukan pada pertemuan sebelumnya.

Sesungguhnya semua rencana itu hanya antisipasi kemungkinan terburuk. Tak ada satu pun yang ingin planet mereka hancur bukan. Sedia payung sebelum hujan, bukankah itu lebih baik? Jadi mereka lebih menghemat waktu.

"Kalian tahu? Cuaca di luar sedikit….aneh." namja muda dengan kulit putih buka suara. Dengan beberapa buah benda perak panjang yang diikat menjadi satu berada di dekat kakinya. Semua mata menatap padanya kecuali Minho yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Kurasa mereka sudah bergerak." ucap Minho kemudian.

"Aku percayakan padamu, pasti ada alasan mengapa 'Dia' memilihmu. Lakukan semua yang harus kau lakukan jika memang itu yang terbaik. Dan….tolong jaga anakku." sang pemimpin menepuk pelan bahu Minho kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pada pemuda di belakang Minho.

"Tentu saja. Kuharap anda tidak berfikir telah gagal menjadi pemimpin karena semua ini." Perkataan Minho hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang pemimpin.

Minho segera menghampiri seorang pemuda yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Wajah yang terkesan dingin namun berkharisma, garis wajah yang tegas dan postur tingginya yang gagah. Sungguh seperti ayahnya.

"Kris, cepat temukan Luhan dan pergi dari sini. Dan ingat….jangan sampai Luhan….."

"Iya aku tahu." potong pemuda yang bernama Kris itu cepat sebelum Minho selesai berucap.

Namja muda lain yang berwajah kelewat datar berada tak jauh dari mereka sedang berbincang serius dengan pasangan namja dan yeoja peruh baya. Kemudian ia pergi keluar ruangan dengan iringan linang air mata dari sang yeoja yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

Minho mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna silver berbentuk silinder tapi sedikit pipih, lebih cenderung terlihat seperti pegangan pedang, terdapat tiga celah menyala biru terang dari sana. Namun, cahaya itu kemudian redup dan mati saat berpindah tangan.

"Simpan ini dan jangan sampai hilang atau berpindah tangan. Tak usah banyak bertanya dan cepat cari Luhan." Seolah mengerti isi kepala Kris. Minho beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti Kris yang mengekor di belakangnya tapi mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Temuilah dia…..setidaknya kalian ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

~O.O~

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kediaman Kris. Dia tidak menemukan Kris disana. Luhan berjalan cepat mengambil jalanan sempit yang lebih cepat mencapai rumahnya. Mungkin saja Kris mencari dirinya kesana.

Pusaran awan hitam di langit semakin besar dengan getar petir kecil pada bagian tengahnya. Angin dingin semakin kencang menerpa. Dedaunan pada pohon-pohon rindang mendadak menguning. Rumput dan bunga menjadi layu.

Luhan hampir sampai di rumahnya. Tak jauh memang jarak antara rumahnya dan Kris. Berada dalam sektor yang sama. Jaraknya pun berada paling dekat dengan area utama bangunan-bangunan utama yang bisa disebut pemerintahan.

"Luhan!" Luhan mencari sumber suara. Terlihat ibunya sedang berlari menuju dirinya yang sedang berdiri pada lahan taman kecil dekat rumahnya.

Sang ibu langsung menerjang Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Airmata sudah menganak sungai dari mata indah ibu Luhan. Membasahi pakaian yang Luhan kenakan. Ayahnya datang menyusul dan kini berdiri tertunduk di depan Luhan yang berada dalam pelukan sang ibu.

Luhan tak sedikit pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan ibunya. "Ada apa bu? Kenapa menangis?" tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus punggung sang ibu. Masih berusaha menenangkan tangis ibunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Minho hyung terlihat panik? Apa kalian tahu dimana Kris?" akhirnya Luhan menanyakan hal-hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Luhan cukup kesal karena orang tuanya hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya. Luhan mencari cara lain. Mencoba menelusuri apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Nihil. Luhan tak berhasil. Layaknya benang kusut yang harus ia luruskan terlebih dahulu. Carut marut dan bertumpang tindih hingga ia tidak bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Sepertinya ia harus lebih berusaha untuk menguasai kemampuannya ini.

Sang ibu melepas pelukannya dari Luhan. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi kepala Luhan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jarinya mengelus pelan dan lembut pipi Luhan.

"Luhan…..Berjanjilah…Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Tetaplah tersenyum dan lanjutkan hidupmu walaupun tanpa kami." Dahi Luhan berkerut bingung, kedua mata indahnya mengedip pelan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Mencoba mencerna perkataan ibunya.

"Kami percaya padamu. Dan ingatlah untuk tetap menguasai dirimu. Aku percaya Kris bisa menjagamu." Ibu Luhan menurunkan sebelah tangannya dan meletakkan tepat pada dada kiri Luhan. "Kami selalu ada disini." lanjutnya dengan senyum pahit.

Luhan masih bertahan dengan tampang penuh tanyanya.

"Kalian tidak akan pergi tanpa aku kan?" tanya Luhan kemudian pada orang tuanya.

Kini sang ayah lah yang memeluk Luhan. Menepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

"Buatlah kami bangga padamu, nak." ucap sang ayah seraya tersenyum dari balik punggung Luhan. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya untuk berpisah dengan anak kesayangannya itu.

Perkataan sang ayah sukses membuat Luhan semakin bingung. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba suka berteka-teki seperti ini. Kata-kata mereka mengingatkan Luhan pada perkataan ayah Kris jika ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh untuk beberapa hari.

Apakah mereka akan pergi jauh?

Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Ayahnya tak pernah mendapat tugas untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

Atau….

Mereka mengusir Luhan?

Tidak mungkin orang tuanya akan setega itu padanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menarik salah satu tangan Luhan dan meletakkan sebuah benda perak berkilau pada telapak tangan Luhan. Sebuah kalung bertahtakan kilau berlian yang indah.

"Ini…jika kau merindukan kami." sang ibu kembali memeluk Luhan dan tangisnya semakin menjadi. Sang ayah mengelus pelan pundak istrinya itu dan sedikit menariknya agar melepaskan Luhan.

"Luhan!"

Pelukan sang ibu dengan mudah terlepas saat terdengar seseorang namja dengan suara yang sedikit berat memanggil Luhan. Orang yang Luhan cari. Namja itu memperlambat larinya dan berhenti di samping Luhan.

"Kris, sebenarnya ap-….."

**Duaaarrrrrrr….**

**Booommmmm…..**

~O.O~

"Haahh…..Sebentar lagi selesai."

Seorang namja sibuk membuat lubang-lubang kecil pada kebun di belakang rumahnya. Memperhitungkan dengan tepat kedalaman dan lebar lubangnya. Memasukkan bibit tanaman ke dalamnya. Senyumnya merekah saat membayangkan tanaman ini akan tumbuh dengan subur nantinya.

Menurut perhitungan ayahnya, saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanam tanaman obat itu. Tidak tampak kelelahan pada dirinya walaupun hampir sebagian besar lahan ini ia kerjakan sendiri. Kedua tangan kecilnya terus menggali tanah itu sembari bersenandung riang menikmati hangatnya matahari hari ini.

"Lay, istirahatlah dulu. Nanti kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi." teriak sang ibu di ambang pintu belakang rumahnya.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Lay itu hanya menoleh sejenak sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terbuka. Memberi isyarat pada sang ibu bahwa ia hanya harus menyelesaikan 5 bibit lagi lalu ia akan kembali pulang. Ibu Lay hanya tersenyum menanggapi sang anak yang masih semangat padahal sudah hampir setengah hari ia berada di kebun itu.

Sesungguhnya Lay tidak sendiri menanam bibit-bibit itu. Dia datang kemari sejak pagi bersama ayahnya. Kemudian seseorang memanggil ayahnya karena ada sanak keluarganya ada yang sakit. Jadilah kini ia mengerjakan sisanya sendiri. Lagipula ia juga sudah terbiasa mengerjakan hal seperti ini.

Peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh wajah rupawan dan leher Lay. Beberapa bagian wajahnya pun terdapat noda tanah, mungkin ia lupa saat menyeka keringatnya dengan tangan. Untunglah hari ini matahari tidak menyengat sehingga ia tidak khawatir kulit putihnya akan berubah menjadi eksotis seperti milik salah satu teman baiknya.

Lay kembali membuat sebuah lubang untuk bibit terakhirnya. Gerakan tangannya berhenti mendadak saat ia merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa begitu dingin dan kelam menusuk hingga ke bagian terdalam.

Lay tak mengindahkan hal itu dan menganggapnya hal yang biasa. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari tadi berjongkok. Menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan tanah-tanah yang menempel. Lay menilik kembali hasil pekerjaannya dan tersenyum puas.

Lay menoleh pada sisi lain kebunnya. Tanaman disana sudah lebih lebat dan mungkin siap untuk dipetik. Lay membereskan semua peralatannya untuk bersiap pulang. Angin kembali berhembus menerpa kulit Lay. Dia mempercepat gerakannya agar segera tiba di rumah dan menghangatkan diri.

Lay berdiri dengan kantong peralatan berkebun muliknya yang ia jinjing pada tangan kirinya. Sebelum pergi Lay menolehkan kepalanya pada kebun tanaman obat milik keluarganya itu. Terdengar suara benda logam beradu karena kantong alat berkebun yang dijatuhkan oleh Lay.

Lay menatap tak percaya pada kebunnya. Tanaman yang sebelumnya ia yakini tumbuh subur dan siap dipetik itu kini mulai layu dari bagian yang terjauh, merambat hingga berakhir pada tanaman yang berada paling dekat dengan kaki Lay.

Lay merasa kulitnya tak lagi terasa hangat oleh kilau matahari. Ia mendongak untuk melihat langit yang sudah berhias awan hitam berputar.

'_Mungkin karena perubahan cuaca yang tiba-tiba.'_ batin Lay menebak penyebab tanaman itu menjadi layu.

Lay mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mengawasinya atau mungkin orang yang hendak lewat. Kemudian Lay berjongkok di depan salah satu tanaman yang layu itu. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan menggerakkan seolah sedang menari di udara.

Tanaman layu itu kembali segar seperti semula. Lay tersenyum bangga karena usahanya berhasil. Namun, tak sampai 5 detik kemudian senyum Lay sirna saat tanaman itu kembali layu bahkan mengering perlahan.

Lay yang terkejut langsung mengambil langkah untuk berlari menuju rumahnya. Mencari sang ayah yang mungkin saja sudah kembali.

Lay masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tergesa. Menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan noda tanah yang menempel. Ia menyusuri setiap sudut ruang untuk mencari orang tuanya.

"Ayah…Semua tanaman kita layu dan mengering. Aku pun tak bisa mengembalikannya. Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Ujarnya memotong pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbincang di ruang tengah. Kedua sosok itu saling melepas pandang.

Tanpa menjawab sang anak, namja paruh baya itu segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari keluar rumah. Lay dengan tampang bingungnya dan sang ibu yang nampak resah menunggu di dalam rumah.

Sang ayah kembali ke dalam rumah dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sang ibu yang mengerti apa yang terjadi kemudian mengikuti suaminya itu. Sang ayah kembali dengan sebuah benda yang terbungkus kain hitam dan istrinya itu membawakan baju yang lebih hangat untuk Lay.

Lay yang masih terbelenggu oleh kebingungannya hanya menurut saat kedua orang tuanya memberikan barang yang mereka bawa. Mengucap beberapa untai kalimat ajaib yang diketahui Lay sebagai nasihat agar begini dan begitu kemudian mereka memeluknya dengan erat.

Orang tua Lay menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang kontan menelan eksistensinya secara perlahan. Lay terkejut? Tentu saja, tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hingga ia tak bisa lagi melihat kedua orang tuanya. Detik terakhir sebelum Lay benar-benar hilang, ia dapat melihat rumahnya yang hancur karena sesuatu yang besar menghantamnya.

~O.O~

"Kris, sebenarnya ap-….."

**Duaaarrrrrrr….**

**Booommmmm….. Booommmmm…..**

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah bola api yang besar membentur lahan yang berada sedikit jauh dari mereka disusul beberapa bola api kecil. Menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras.

Bola-bola api itu terus saja menghujani mereka. kemudian semburan api besar menyambar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada. Membakar pepohonan yang daunnya sudah rontok.

Keempat orang itu panik. Ibu Luhan mendorong Kris dan anaknya. Kris yang mengerti hal itu segera menyambar tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya berlari.

Luhan hendak melawan karena mereka terpisah dengan kedua orang tua Luhan tetapi Kris mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum padanya dan sejurus kemudian mereka berbalik arah menuju ruang sang pemimpin.

Kris berkata pada Luhan agar percaya padanya, Luhan dengan mudahnya membaca hal itu tidak lagi sesulit saat ia coba membaca kedua orang tuanya. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menurut dan mengikuti Kris berlari menghindari semburan api yang menyerang mereka.

Mereka berlari ke kanan dan ke kiri menghindari semburan api itu. Sudah sucup jauh dari tempat pertama dimana mereka bertemu orang Tua Luhan. Pepohonan dan bangunan yang mereka lewati diselimuti oleh api yang makin membesar. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber api itu.

Bola mata Luhan membola. Makhluk hitam besar dengan mata merahnya, sayap lebar terkembang pada punggung itu dan taring tajam mengejar Kris dan Luhan. Kris masih menggenggam tangan Luhan dan terus fokus pada arah larinya.

Teriakan manusia yang ketakutan bersahutan dengan debuman keras yang menghantam tanah. Berlarian, menghindar dan terkadang saling bertabrakan. Ada lebih banyak lagi makhluk hitam yang terbang di atas mereka.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis membuat Kris juga berhenti karena ia memegang tangan Luhan.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

Luhan tak menjawab dan berbalik arah. Makhluk hitam itu semakin mendekat pada mereka. mulutnya terbuka dan siap untuk menyemburkan api pada kedua namja itu.

Tepat saat makhluk itu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, Luhan mengarahkan tangannya pada makhluk itu. Monster itu berhenti seketika dan api yang keluar dari mulutnya justru menyerang anggota tubuh monster itu sendiri sehingga membuat matanya buta.

Luhan masih menahan tubuh monster itu dan kemudian makhluk hitam besar itu tergeletak di tanah dengan luka tusuk pada punggung yang menembus hingga dadanya.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. Kris menjejakkan kakinya pada tanah di sebelah Luhan. Memasukkan kembali pedang kesayangan miliknya yang sudah berlumur darah itu.

"Kau hebat Kris." Luhan memuji sahabatnya itu.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, Lu."

"Ha? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka Kris." Luhan terlihat kesal dan berjalan menjauhi Kris namun, langkah Luhan terhenti saat tangannya ditahan oleh Kris.

Api semakin liar melahap apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Suara ledakan di berbagai tempat terus bersahutan. Jerit ketakutan dan raungan para monster bergaung di telinga.

"Tapi kita harus pergi, Lu."

"Kau saja. Aku ingin melindungi planet ini." Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Kris.

"Tidak! Percayalah." ucap Kris singkat. Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kris. Banyak hal yang tak ia pahami.

Luhan nampak ragu tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa ini adalah perintah. Luhan dapat mengerti semua hal yang disampaikan oleh Kris lewat tatapan matanya. Semua perkataan dari setiap pemegang kuasa atas planet ini tersampaikan lewat mata itu.

Mereka harus cepat bertindak sebelum mahkluk itu datang lagi menyerang mereka. Luhan masih terdiam, seolah berat untuk berpisah dengan orang-orang terkasihnya dan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sesungguhnya Kris juga tidak rela meninggalkan tempat ini. Dengan ketakutan dan kegelapan yang mendominasi. Kris begitu pandai menyembunyikan rasa itu. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan untuk menjadi seorang yang kuat. Bukan berarti Luhan lemah hanya saja anak itu memiliki perasaan yang sangat halus.

Bola api semakin gencar menghujani. Api merajalela di hampir semua sudut. Makhluk hitam bertaring tajam semakin banyak berdatangan.

Kris sedikit menyingkir dengan menarik Luhan bersamanya mencari tempat yang cukup aman. Situasi semakin mencekam dan mereka tak punya banyak waktu.

Luhan menoleh pada Kris kemudian beralih pada tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kris dan menuruti perintah yang ia dengar.

Luhan dan Kris sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada sekitar tubuh mereka. Sadar pada ancaman yang mungkin datang buru-buru mereka siaga dan melihat bola api yang sangat besar tepat menuju ke tempat mereka berdiri.

Luhan mengarahkan salah satu tangannya pada benda itu dan seketika pula bola api itu berhenti. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Luhan merasa bahwa tenaganya tiba-tiba melemah secara drastis, hingga bola api itu perlahan kembali bergerak dan mengikis pertahanan yang dilakukan Luhan.

Baik Kris maupun Luhan tak ada yang bisa melangkahkan kaki layaknya paku yang menancap pada kayu. Luhan masih mencoba menahan bola api itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kris yang tertangkap indra pendengaran bahwa Kris tak lagi bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

Luhan melemas, percuma ia memaksakan diri. Dan bola api raksasa itu melaju cepat kearah mereka.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain, Lu."

Kris berucap dengan senyum terkembang pada wajah tampannya. Senyum yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh sahabatnya -Luhan karena Kris memang jarang menampakkan senyum seperti itu pada orang lain.

Perkataan dan senyum itulah yang terakhir Luhan lihat dan dengar sebelum…..

**Boomm!**

Bola api raksasa itu menghantam tanah tepat dimana Luhan dan Kris membatu. Membuat cekungan besar yang masih menyisakan kobaran api di beberapa titik. Sudah dipastikan tak ada yang bisa selamat.

~O.O~

**Duuaarrr…..bwoooossshh…..**

**Booommmm…...Booommmm…..**

"Ayo pergi!" ajak sosok yang lebih kecil coba menarik temannya yang lebih tinggi itu untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tapi …..Dia….Bagaimana….Kalau…." yang lebih tinggi masih berusaha bertahan demi menunggu teman mereka yang lain. Sosok yang lebih kecil mengusap kasar rambutnya. Benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran temannya ini.

Setia kawan? Cukup masuk akal memang. Tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Astaga, apakah tiang bendera ini tidak bisa melihat bola api sudah menghantam sekitar mereka.

"Tidak ada waktu. Dia tidak bodoh untuk tetap kesini jika keadaan seperti ini kan?" teriak sosok yang lebih kecil itu frustasi.

"Tapi Chen…."

"Dan kau mau mati konyol karena menunggu disini. Astaga Chanyeol!" tanpa menunggu lama Chen menarik paksa tangan Chanyeol untuk pergi.

Awalnya Chanyeol terpaksa mengikuti Chen yang terus menarik tangannya. 'Mungkin benar kata Chen, dia tak mungkin bertindak bodoh untuk menemui mereka disini' pikirnya. Chanyeol mempercepat larinya bahkan kini justru dia lah yang menarik tangan Chen. Ia ingin mencari orang tuanya.

Mereka berlari menghindari bola-bola api yang berjatuhan secara acak. Berlomba bersama penduduk lain yang juga mencari tempat aman. Beberapa kali juga mereka harus beradu bahu dengan berlari brutal.

Masih adakah tempat yang aman?

Mereka sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Chen dan Chanyeol terpisah karena serangan api mendadak yang menyerang mereka. chanyeol terguling dan terjerembab pada sebuah cekungan. Sesosok monster hitam dan bersayap menyerang mereka, lebih tepatnya menyerang Chen karena memang posisi Chanyeol tersembunyi pada lekuk cekungan itu. Posisinya saat ini bisa dibilang menguntungkan karena tersembunyi.

Chen terus mencoba menghindari monster itu. Tangan kirinya memerah terkena semburan api dari monster itu. Chanyeol belum bangkit dari posisinya. Kaki kirinya terkilir dan punggungnya pun terasa sakit tetapi ia tidak merasakan panas atau kulitnya melepuh karena menghimpit bara api yang masih merah disekitarnya.

Chanyeol mencoba bergerak. Seekor makhluk hitam melintas diatasnya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Chen. Anak itu masih berlari sekuat tenaga dengan monster yang masih mengejarnya itu. Terlihat Chen yang seperti melempar sesuatu disela larinya. Tak lama ia jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

Chen terbaring pasrah disana dengan nafas terengah. Monster itu menukik kearah Chen yang terbaring. Menyiapkan kuku-kuku tajam pada kedua tangan besarnya untuk mencabik Chen. Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan nafasnya melihat hal itu. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berlari kesana, melakukan apapun agar monster itu tak melukai sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak mengingat Chen berada cukup jauh darinya, belum lagi kakinya yang terasa nyeri.

Monster itu semakin mendekat. Dan kini Chanyeol dibuat tercengang oleh Chen yang sedang tersenyum dan melambai tangannya pada sang monster. Ya Tuhan, anak itu masih sempat bergurau saat kuku tajam itu siap menghujam jantungnya.

**Boooommm…..**

Sebuah bola api jatuh tak jauh dari Chanyeol yang sedang merunduk. Ia memposisikan kedua tangan di atas kepala untuk melindungi dari hempasan batuan maupun tanah akibat ledakan bola api tadi.

Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat keadaan Chen. Mata Chanyeol membola dengan mulut yang terbuka menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya ini.

Chen….

Monster itu pun menghunus tanah sehingga kuku tajamnya tertancap disana. Chanyeol tak peduli lagi pada monster itu. Ia sungguh ingin tahu kemana perginya Chen yang tiba-tiba. Seingatnya Chen tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki ilmu sulap dan sejenisnya.

Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya. Jika Chen berlari seharusnya ia masih berada dalam jangkauan pandang Chanyeol saat ini. Mungkinkah Chen sudah menjadi santapan monster jelek itu. Sungguh tragis jika itu benar-benar kenyataannya.

Apakah dirinya juga akan berakhir seperti Chen?

Chanyeol bangkit dan mencoba berlari walaupun harus terseok. Jika bisa ia ingin tahu keberadaan orang tuanya meski sesungguhnya sulit melihat keadaan yang carut marut seperti ini. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba.

Chanyeol berharap masih bisa bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih berlari, sedikit menyeret kakinya yang terkilir. Tidak menyadari datangnya semburan api besar yang siap melahapnya. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya hanya sekedar ingin melihat keadaan. Tapi ia dikejutkan oleh api besar yang membuatnya terpaku. Ia tak sempat menghindar karena api besar itu sudah menenggelamkan dirinya.

Ia hanya pasrah jika api itu akan menghanguskan dirinya. Jadi beginilah ia akan berakhir. Terkunci dalam kobaran api yang akan membuatnya menjadi serbuk abu dan kemudian lenyap tertiup angin. Namun, api itu segera padam.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Tubuhnya tidak terluka sama sekali. Hanya pergelangan tangannya saja terasa hangat dimana terdapat noda hitam berpola namun masih sedikit samar terlukis disana.

Monster lain datang untuk menerjang Chanyeol, dengan mulut yang menampakkan taring tajam dan cakar yang siap menghujam. Ia harus segera lari tetapi kakinya sungguh menolak untuk beranjak. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu memaksanya untuk berlari sejak tadi. Chanyeol jatuh terduduk. Benar-benar siap jika kuku itu merobek jantungnya.

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya, berdo'a agar ia tak merasakan sakit yang menyiksa terlalu lama sebelum ia mati. Tidak memperdulikan ada atau tidaknya seseorang yang mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya. Tak ada yang menyalahkan jika semua orang bertindak egois, berpikir dengan berbagai cara agar dapat selamat.

Chanyeol mulai menghitung mundur. Biarlah ia mati meski harus membawa kekecewaan karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk planetnya. Dan….

Zzraaasshhh..!

"Arrgghhhh!"

Hanya jerit kesakitan yang terdengar, bersamaan dengan darah yang mewarnai tanah basah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal….EXO planet."

T.B.C - *kemungkinan 12% END*nyengir

sedekah review*seikhlasnya aja kok*apasih!

~O.O~

Sekian chapter 1. thanks to rafiz sterna dan DeerTari buat review nya...pertnyaan nya kejawab di chapter ini

terima kasih jga buat yg sekedar ngintip, numpang lambai tangan atau bahkan baca kulitnya trus teleport bareng :D

di chapter ini berasa udh akhirnya ya. klo gak dilanjut jga ga ngeganjel. maaf kalo masih ada typo, mata nya udah jereng mau meriksa untuk yg kesekian kali.

bahasa ga karuan dan blum sempurna...tolong di maafkan ya :) otak saya yg hanya secuil ini cuma mampu sampe yg begini


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Main Cast : |EXO |

Other Cast : SHINee

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan milik saya. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini hasil pemikiran saya dan saudara saya.

Summary : Mengabaikan sebuah firasat hingga berujung kekacauan. Tidak ada cara lain kecuali menuntaskan semua ini. Temukanlah mereka sebelum mereka yang lain menemukannya.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD gak tepat, cerita abal dan pasaran, narasi mendominasi, imajinasi terbatas dan seadanya, membuat anda merasa pusing dan mual.

Don't Bash!

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

~O.O~

"**Speed, apa kau tahu tentang 'Buku' yang dicuri itu?"**

"**Aku tidak habis pikir bahwa mereka semua begitu bodoh menyebut benda heksagon itu sebagai 'buku'."**

"**Jadi, apakah benda yang mereka sebut 'buku' itu bukan berupa tumpukan kertas berwarna kekuningan dengan sampul tebalnya yang usang?"**

"**Begitulah yang kutahu."**

"**Kau tidak tahu seluk beluk 'buku' itu?"**

"**Itu bukan hak kita dan tentu saja aku tidak tertarik. Setidaknya belum untuk saat ini."**

"**Lalu, apa sebenarnya kegunaan 'buku' itu?"**

"**Yang aku tahu benda itu menyimpan energi yang sangat besar. Termasuk semua hal yang kita miliki saat ini."**

*o.o*

Jalanan kota Seoul sedikit lengang pagi ini. Tak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan berebut saling mendahului seperti hari-hari biasa. Mungkin karena ini adalah akhir pekan.

Hari yang paling ditunggu oleh setiap insan yang selama 6 hari sebelumnya harus bergelung dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas dan buku tebal yang membuat mata terasa gatal, duduk termangu di depan benda elektronik persegi hingga membuat punggung kaku dan pegal.

Sebagian besar orang pasti akan lebih memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut tebal mereka. Kemudian pergi ke tempat spa untuk merelaksasikan otot-otot dan syaraf mereka yang tegang karena bekerja. Memanjakan anak dan sanak keluarga untuk berekreasi ke taman hiburan atau sekedar membuat pesta barbeque kecil di halaman belakang rumah.

Sang pembaca berita pagi ini melaporkan bahwa cuaca hari ini cerah berawan. Sangat menguntungkan bagi pihak-pihak yang memang ingin bepergian keluar rumah.

Cerahnya langit hari ini ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah seorang yeoja yang sudah melewati 3 dekade hidupnya yang telah ia jalani. Hari ini adalah tepat 9 tahun masa penantiannya, lebih tepatnya penantian mereka.

Sudah 9 tahun lamanya pasangan bermarga Kim itu menginginkan seorang malaikat kecil hadir di kehidupan mereka sebagai pelengkap hidup. Seorang yang akan membuat suasana rumah menjadi ramai dengan tawa dan tangisnya. Serta menemani saat salah satu di antara mereka harus pergi jauh karena urusan pekerjaan untuk beberapa hari.

Menurut hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter yang menangani mereka, semua hasil terlihat baik dan tak ada yang janggal. Namun, entahlah karena faktanya tak sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya. Mungkin Tuhan sedang menguji kesabaran mereka. dan mereka percaya akan keajaiban.

Yeoja berusia 32 tahun itu duduk bersandar pada sofa berwarna coklat yang terletak di ruang tengah berhadapan dengan TV. Senyum manis yang ia pasang pada wajah cantiknya hanya sebatas alasan untuk menutupi kepedihan dan kesedihan di sisi yang lain.

Sang suami yang mengerti kegelisahan istrinya mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Menggenggam erat jari lentik wanita cantik itu. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang sedang wanita itu pikirkan. Sang istri menoleh pada lelaki itu dengan senyumnya seolah mengatakan terima kasih karena selalu ada bersamanya.

"Ayo kita ke Mokpo. Lalu kau bisa membawa salah satu dari mereka." ucap suaminya itu seraya berdiri dan menarik lembut tangan istrinya.

Senyum yeoja itu memudar. "Dia pasti akan tetap menolak dan kabur seperti biasa. Kau pasti sudah hafal bagaimana sifat anak itu." yeoja itu menunduk menatap lantai, entah apa yang membuat lantai itu lebih menarik di matanya.

"Setidaknya kita mengunjungi mereka. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak kesana?" ujar sang suami masih berusaha meyakinkan istrinya. Sungguh ia membenci akhir pekan jika hal itu akan selalu membuat mereka benar-benar kesepian dan butuh anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Jawab Nyonya Kim penuh semangat.

"Kalu begitu ayo kita bersiap dan segera berangkat." betapa leganya ia karena berhasil mengembalikan senyum manis istri tercintanya itu.

Namja paruh baya itu menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan rumah dengan garasi. Memanaskan mobil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menuju Mokpo. Sedangkan sang istri menuju dapur. Memasukkan potongan-potongan kue dan makanan ringan lain yang akan mereka bawa.

Setelah selesai mengemas, ia menaruh bungkusan besar itu di atas meja makan kemudian melangkah menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian yang disusul oleh sang suami yang telah selesai mengurus mobilnya beberapa menit kemudian.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir sang istri. Membayangkan bahwa ia akan bermain bersama anak-anak yang menggemaskan sungguh membuat hatinya gembira.

Yeoja itu keluar terlebih dahulu dari sang suami yang sedang berbincang lewat sambungan telepon dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu sebuah kamar bercat putih dan biru cerah yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Cukup lama yeoja itu terdiam disana hingga tak menyadari bahwa sang suami sudah berada disampingnya. Namja itu mengelus pelan bahu istrinya tanpa menatap pintu itu.

"Aku selalu berharap….akan ada seseorang yang akan menempati kamar ini." Ucap sang istri lirih. Jangan lagi, namja itu tentu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Kamar ini adalah kamar yang mereka siapkan untuk malaikat kecil mereka. Namun, hingga detik ini tak ada satu pun yang menghuni kamar itu. Mereka sudah mendekorasi kamar itu dengan barang-barang dan hiasan yang terkesan netral.

"Aku tak akan lelah berdo'a untuk sebuah keajaiban. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti pasti akan ada yang menempati kamar ini." Entah mendapat keyakinan darimana sehingga wanita itu begitu yakin dengan perkataannya ini. Suaminya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Donghae." Namja itu menarik tangan istrinya. Mereka tak boleh mengulur waktu. Siapa yang tahu jika beberapa detik lagi cuaca akan berubah dan turun hujan lebat dengan kabut tebal.

Tuan Kim mengambil bungkusan yang tadi ditaruh oleh istrinya di atas meja makan untuk dibawa ke dalam mobil mereka. Wanita itu memeriksa kembali seluruh pintu untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah terkunci.

Ia mendekati jendela yang ada di ruang tamu. Saat tangannya hendak menyibak tirai itu, suara gemuruh hujan menghentikan pergerakannya. Hujan lebat yang tanpa memberikan peringatan sebelumnya mengguyur kota Seoul secara mendadak. Sepertinya ramalan cuaca hari ini tak sepenuhnya benar.

.

.

Sang suami berdiri di dekat meja makan. Ia hendak mengajak istrinya untk segera berangkat tapi ternyata hujan lebih cepat bertindak. Tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap bepergian dalam cuaca buruk seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus menghabiskan akhir pekan kali ini di rumah." Ucap yeoja itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil kembali barang bawaan kita di mobil." Namja itu segera melengang menuju garasi yang memang mempunyai pintu penghubung sehingga ia tidak perlu berbasah ria untuk mengambil barang dari sana.

Nyonya Kim menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengembalikan tas jinjingnya. Setelah ini ia berniat untuk membuat coklat hangat yang sepertinya cocok untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Terlihat Tuan Kim yang memasuki dapur untuk mengembalikan kue-kue dalam bungkusan itu ke tempatnya semula. Belum sampai kakinya menapaki dapur, sang yeoja berhenti ketika dilihatnya ada genangan kecil air di sekitar jendela depan rumahnya. Sepertinya cuaca memang buruk hingga air pun sampai masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Ia segera berinisiatif untuk menutup jendela agar tak lebih banyak air yang masuk. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik jendela itu agar merapat.

"Astaga!" teriaknya saat berada di depan jendela besar itu.

Betapa ia dibuat terkejut saat melihat sesuatu –oh bukan! Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di halaman depan rumahnya. Kemudian petir menyambar tak jauh dari sosok itu sehingga meninggalkan bekas kehitaman disana.

Jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya seperti ia masih berusia belasan tahun. Melihat potongan rambut dan pakaiannya bisa dipastikan bocah itu adalah seorang namja.

'Apakah ini jawaban atas do'a ku selama ini.' Batin yeoja itu dalam hati.

Pekikan dari sang istri mengundang rasa penasaran suaminya yang masih berada di dapur. Segera ia hampiri sang istri yang sibuk untuk membuka pintu depan. Saat pintu itu terbuka, namja itu bisa melihat seseorang yang tergeletak di halaman depan rumahnya.

Yeoja itu hendak mengambil langkah untuk menolong sosok itu tetapi lengannya dicekal oleh sang suami.

Zzzllltaarrrr…

Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat melihat kilatan petir itu yang begitu dekat.

Kilatan petir itu seolah baru saja menegur pasangan suami istri itu untuk segera menolong anak yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Biar aku saja." Ujar sang suami sedikit keras agar terdengar di antara suara gemuruh hujan.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, namja itu segera menerjang derasnya hujan dan membawa bocah itu ke dalam rumahnya agar tak lebih lama kedinginan karena guyuran hujan. Hingga namja itu tak menyadari bahwa istrinya sedang kebingungan bagaimana harus berekspresi. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu antara cemas, bersyukur, bahagia dan terharu.

Entahlah. Yang pasti dia tak menyesal karena hari ini harus membatalkan rencana mereka ke Mokpo.

.

.

.

Pasangan suami istri bermarga Kim itu merawat sang bocah lelaki dengan sangat baik layaknya anak mereka sendiri. Menyeka keringatnya dan menggatikan bajunya yang basah karena keringat. Mendatangkan dokter yang akan memeriksanya setiap pagi dan sore hari. Walaupun hasil yang dikatakan sang dokter akan selalu sama setiap harinya.

Mereka juga menyewa jasa seorang perawat agar menjaga anak itu selama mereka pergi bekerja. Nyonya Kim akan pulang setiap jam makan siang tiba untuk melihat keadaan sang anak. Kebetulan kantor tempat ia bekerja memang cukup dekat dengan rumah.

Sebenarnya tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan karena dokter pun tidak memberikan intervensi maupun terapi apapun kecuali infus sebagai asupan cairan yang kini menggantung disisi ranjang.

.

.

Nyonya Kim duduk menghadap ranjang. Mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan milik sang bocah. Ia selalu menunggu kapan mata itu akan terbuka jadi ia bisa tahu mengapa anak itu bisa tergeletak di halaman rumahnya.

Apakah anak ini kabur dari rumah? Tapi sejauh ini tak ada pemberitaan yang menayangkan seorang keluarga yang kehilangan anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang dimiliki anak ini.

Sang suami berdiri di samping wanita itu setelah mengantar dokter hingga pintu depan. Mengelus pelan pundak istrinya itu.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang." namja itu berujar pelan. Kening sang istri berkerut kemudian menoleh pada sang suami.

"Tidak biasanya sepagi ini." Ujar wanita itu.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan pagi ini." yeoja itu mengangguk paham. Sang suami pergi setelah mencium kening istrinya. "Beritahu aku jika dia bangun." Ucapnya saat masih berada di ambang pintu kamar dan dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh sang istri.

Yeoja itu kembali menatap bocah lelaki yang masih bertahan dengan tidurnya. Mengelus pelan pipi tirus sang anak. Perawat yang menjaganya baru saja datang dan memeriksa tetesan infusnya.

Yeoja itu langsung menarik tangannya yang berada di pipi sang anak karena terkejut. Mata anak itu terbuka lebar tetapi pandangannya kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian anak itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seperti baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun nak. Kau tahu, kami sudah menunggumu selama 1 minggu ini." Anak itu menoleh ke arah suara. Menatap heran pada yeoja itu. Kelopak mata anak itu berkedip cepat seperti kemasukan debu. Dan bola matanya yang bergerak secara acak, seperti sedang melakukan pemindaian.

"Suster, tolong kau beritahu suamiku bahwa Jongdae sudah bangun dan jangan lupa bawakan dia sarapan." Seru yeoja itu pada perawat yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Jongdae?" guman anak itu dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. Nyonya Kim menoleh kembali pada sang anak dan tersenyum.

"Kami tidak tahu siapa namamu jadi kami memberi panggilan itu selama kau tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang beritahu aku siapa namamu?" ucap yeoja itu lembut.

"Jongdae?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu ia justru mengulang panggilan yang diberikan untuknya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang masih kebingungan.

"Oh! Apa kau lupa siapa dirimu? Jangan memaksakan diri. Jika kau tidak suka dengan panggilan Jongdae kita bisa menggantinya menjadi Kibum atau Jongwoon atau…"

"Jongdae nama yang bagus." Ucapnya memotong perkataan yang yeoja itu. Anak itu-Jongdae tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu tertidur. Sang perawat sudah kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo sarapan. Kau pasti lapar kan." Perawat itu membantu Jongdae untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Nyonya Kim menyuapi Jongdae dengan wajah yang berseri. Jongdae pun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya menerima tiap suapan dari yeoja itu. Ia tidak perdui jika nantinya ia akan datang terlambat untuk bekerja. Bila perlu ia akan meminta libur untuk hari ini.

"Jongdae, apa kau ingat mengapa kau bisa berada di halaman rumah kami saat hujan badai seperti itu?" tanya yeoja itu yang masih menyuapi Jongdae. Perawat itu kemudian keluar dari sana dan menunggu di ruang tengah.

Jongdae tersenyum kemudian membuat ekspresi seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu mencarimu?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. Dia harus tahu siapa anak ini sebenarnya. Tak ingin dirinya dianggap telah melakukan penculikan.

Sebenarnya dalam hati yeoja itu, dia berdo'a bahwa Jongdae tidak ingat apapun tentang dirinya. Biarlah ia bersikap egois untuk hal ini.

"Mereka sudah meninggal….mungkin." Jongdae tertunduk saat mengucapkannya. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Nyonya Kim merasa iba dan sekaligus juga merasa -bolehkah ia berkata bahwa ia juga senang pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi makanan itu. Membawa Jongdae dalam dekapan hangatnya. Mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan Jongdae. Tanpa diketahui oleh yeoja itu, Jongdae tersenyum. Ia sungguh merindukan pelukan dari ibunya.

"Bolehkah…..jika aku memanggilmu…" yeoja itu menjawab dengan gumaman kecil ketika Jongdae menghentikan ucapannya. "…eomma." Lanjut Jongdae saat yakin bahwa sebutan itu adalah panggilan untuk seorang 'ibu' disini.

Bulir bening menetes dari sudut mata Nyonya Kim. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia jingga ia tak dapat mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Pelukannya semakin mengerat pada Jongdae. Berkali-kali ia mengecup puncak kepala Jongdae dengan penuh sayang. Senyum Jongdae semakin lebar dan ia pun membalas pelukan yeoja yang kini ia panggil –eomma.

"Tentu saja, nak."

.

.

.

"Jongdae, apa kau sudah siap? Ayo cepat nanti kau terlambat." Ucap Nyonya Kim sedikit berteriak pada Jongdae yang masih ada di kamarnya. Ia sedang memasukkan makanan dalam kotak bekal yang akan dibawa oleh Jongdae ke sekolah.

"Iya eomma." Sahut Jongdae. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sang eomma yang sudah selesai menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

Sekolah? Ya, sejak saat itu keluarga Kim mengurus semua keperluan dan berkas untuk Jongdae. Memegang peranan sebagai orang tua baru untuknya.

Sang eomma mengantar Jongdae hingga pintu depan. "Jangan gugup. Eomma yakin kau pasti akan menyukai sekolah barumu?" ucap eomma Jongdae merapihkan kembali seragam Jongdae yang sebetulnya sudah sangat rapi itu.

"Hmm…aku kan sudah besar eomma." Balas Jongdae dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Ah! Taemin-ah!" panggil eomma Jongdae pada seorang anak berseragam Junior High School yang sedang berjalan di depan rumah mereka, sepertinya seumuran dengan Jongdae. Anak itu segera menghampiri mereka dan Jongdae hanya memperhatikan.

Nyonya Kim mengenalkan Jongdae pada Taemin dan sebaliknya. Saling berjabat tangan lalu melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Ini hari pertama Jongdae ke sekolah barunya. Bisakah kau membantunya Taemin-ah? Kebetulan Jongdae satu sekolah denganmu." Taemin membalasnya dengan anggukan semangat. Jadi mulai hari ini ia akan memiliki teman untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu eomma."

Sejak saat itulah Jongdae dan Taemin menjadi teman akrab. Berangkat sekolah bersama, bermain bersama, mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama bahkan terkadang membolos bersama. Walaupun akhirnya hanya Taemin yang akan dimarahi orang tuanya.

~O.O~

Jongdae merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di belakang sekolahnya. Sedikit lebih jauh dari gedung utama tetapi masih berada di areal sekolah ini. Menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Mendengarkan lagu yang diputar secara acak dari ipod miliknya. Ini adalah tahun keduanya menjadi siswa di Seoul Internasional High School.

Matanya terpejam dengan senyum yang terlukis pada wajahnya. Sedikit mengenang peristiwa 4 tahun lalu yang membawanya pada keluarga Kim. Sesungguhnya Jongdae ingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dan darimana asalnya. Dia hanya terlalu malas mencari-cari dan menyusun kata untuk menjelaskan pada keluarga barunya.

Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang menurut Jongdae rumit dan ia pun tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia seperti sedang melayang dalam kelam malam yang bertabur bintang dan bulatan-bulatan besar yang biasa ia lihat dalam buku. Serta mengapa ia bisa tiba di tempat yang mereka sebut sebagai bumi ini.

"Apa kau masih hidup….Chanyeol?" gumam Jongdae lirih. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati alunan lagu dan semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Bibirnya ikut bersenandung bersama lantunan melodi yang menembus gendang telinganya.

Jongdae sangat menyukai tempat ini. Selain rumahnya tentu saja. Begitu tenang dan tak akan ada yang akan mengganggunya. Kecuali satu orang….

Jongdae melepas paksa earphone yang tersemat pada telinganya saat suara yang memekakkan telinga mendengung seolah berteriak tepat ditelinganya. Matanya reflek terbuka. Di depannya ada seorang namja yang baru saja menjahili Jongdae dengan menaikkan volume hingga level tertinggi.

Namja itu tertawa dengan lepas dan memukul-mukul buku tak bersalah yang ia bawa.

Jongdae mendengus sebal. Ia memukul kepala anak itu agar berhenti menertawainya. "Kau bisa membuat telingaku rusak." Ujar Jongdae dengan nada kesal.

"Siapa itu Chanyeol?" tanya anak itu, mengabaikan rutukan dari bibir Jongdae. Dia mengambil posisi disebelah Jongdae dan bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Hmmm Chanyeol?…..kurasa ia temanku." Lagi, Jongdae memulai perannya sebagai orang yang kehilangan ingatan dan hanya mendapat sepotong memori. Jongdae hanya tak ingin meladeni pertanyaan lain jika ia menjawabnya.

"Kau payah." Dengan sedikit mendongak Jongdae menoleh pada sosok itu –Taemin. Dahinya berkerut. "Kau memang pintar tapi juga payah. Selama 4 tahun ini hanya itukah potongan memori yang kau dapat? Sebuah nama yang kau kira mungkin temanmu. Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya teman dalam mimpimu, Kim Jongdae." Taemin terkekeh pelan.

Jongdae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang menampakkan seolah ia menang atas Taemin.

"Ah! Sepertinya kau benar. Apa aku pernah cerita bahwa aku pernah dikejar monster besar dan jelek dengan kuku dan taring yang tajam…?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada kisah dalam mimpimu itu Jongdae." Sergah Taemin dengan nada malas. "Kenapa kau malah berada di tempat ini pada jam belajar Jongdae?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan menginterogasinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Lee Taemin." Taemin memutar bola matanya. Kenapa malah ia yang diinterogasi oleh Jongdae.

"Tadi aku ijin untuk ke toilet, ku lihat bangkumu kosong saat aku lewat depan kelasmu. Jadi aku langsung kesini karena aku tahu kau pasti ada disini. Dan ternyata benar tebakanku." Jawab Taemin. Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya, kemudian memukul pelan dada Taemin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau memang sengaja ingin membolos kan? Sudahlah mengaku saja." Seru Jongdae yang memang tak percaya pada alasan Taemin. Jelas sekali bahwa tempat ini berlawanan arah dengan toilet berada. Dan lagi Taemin tak akan membawa buku bersampul coklat kayu kesayangannya itu jika hanya ingin ijin ke toilet.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Taemin lagi. Hanya sebatas berbasa-basi sebenarnya.

"Ini." Jongdae menepuk buku yang ada di pangkuan Taemin. "Kenapa kau suka sekali membawa benda ini?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Taemin tak menjawab. Tangannya membuka lembar halaman pada buku itu. "Aku masih penasaran. Tidak mungkin meteor-meteor itu luput dari pengamatan. Dan perubahan cuaca di beberapa tempat, tepatnya beberapa negara itu kurasa juga cukup aneh." Papar Taemin.

Jongdae paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi ia juga tak sepenuhnya paham. Taemin memang memiliki ketertarikan –selain dance- pada peristiwa alam semacam itu atau apapun tentang astronomi.

Taemin memberitahunya kapan meteor-meteor itu menumbuk bumi dan itu tepat saat keluarga Kim yang kini menjadi keluarganya itu menemukan dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri di halaman rumah mereka 4 tahun lalu.

Taemin menutup kembali buku itu. Terkadang Jongdae tidak mengerti mengapa Taemin harus membawa buku itu jika hanya ia buka sebentar lalu ia tutup kembali karena merasa buntu. "Sudahlah. Lagipula aku lebih ingin mendengar cerita tentang dirimu. Tetapi ternyata memorimu masih juga payah." Seru taemin. Ia menyenggol pelan kepala Jongdae dengan buku itu.

Jelas Taemin ingin tahu tentang Jongdae setelah mendengar cerita dari orang tua Jongdae. Menurutnya, Jongdae sama anehnya dengan hal yang tertulis dalam buku bersampul coklat kayu miliknya itu.

"Aku lapar. Apa kau mau makan bersama? Kebetulan eomma membawakanku bekal lebih banyak daripada biasanya." Jongdae bangun dari acara berbaringnya lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya. Taemin tidak menolak karena ia juga lupa membawa bekalnya kali ini.

"Oh-iya, Jangan bilang pada orang tuaku kalau hari ini aku membolos, oke?"ujar Taemin. Tangannya mencomot makanan dalam kotak bekal Jongdae, terlalu semangat. Seperti sedang dilombakan untuk masuk ke dalam perutnya yang kosong.

"Hmm…." Hanya gumaman lirih sebagai balasan Jongdae. Sesekali matanya melirik taemin yang terlihat sangat kelaparan.

Biasanya Jongdae malas mendengarkan celotehan Taemin yang terkadang hanya berkutat tentang teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan, guru pelajaran sejarah yang membuat kepalanya beberapa kali harus terantuk kursi milik teman yang ada di depannya karena mendengarnya mendongeng.

Kali ini Jongdae memasang telinganya baik-baik, saat mulut Taemin yang penuh dengan makanan itu melontarkan kalimat yang terdengar belepotan. Mencoba menerjemahkan secara utuh. Dan setelah paham sepenuhnya, kata-kata itu membuatnya tak lagi berniat menyantap bekalnya.

.

.

.

'_Ada orang yang sama sepertimu Jongdae.'_

~O.O~

Taemin tidak pernah sekalipun mengumpat ibunya yang melakukan segala cara untuk membangunkan dirinya di pagi hari, meskipun terkadang harus menyeret paksa kaki Taemin untuk segera mandi.

Tapi kali ini sungguh Taemin ingin sekali menceburkannya ke lubang buaya bagi siapapun itu yang telah membuat benda persegi elektronik miliknya itu bergetar hebat dan meraung-raung di samping telinganya. Membuat kepalanya sakit seperti terpukul garda besar, yang mana dengan terpaksa ia harus kembali dari dunia –mimpi yang sedang ia bangun.

Taemin tidak sedikit pun menyempatkan diri untuk menghitung berapa lama ia bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya. Bahkan ia juga tidak ingin bersusah payah membuka matanya untuk melihat sang pelaku yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Bersyukur karena telinga tajamnya dengan mudah menangkap dan mengenali pemilik suara yang berceloteh di seberang telepon. Dengan malas, Taemin menyeret kedua kakinya keluar. Menemukan sang ibu yang menyambut dengan beberapa pertanyaan standar dan dengan mudah dapat dipahami oleh sang ibu kemana tujuan Taemin.

Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, namun tak juga berniat untuk berlari walaupun lagi-lagi suara di seberang telepon itu kembali berdengung. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sedang memikirkan alasan mengapa ia harus rela keluar dimalam yang dingin ini, menyanggupi permintaan Jongdae yang tidak biasanya mengundang ke bukit kecil tak jauh dari taman terdekat dari rumah mereka.

Tak butuh waktu layaknya yang harus ia tempuh saat menuju sekolah untuk sampai di tempat ini. Jongdae ada disana, berjongkok membelakangi dirinya dengan tangan kanan terbukanya yang hampir menyentuh tanah, mungkin hanya berjarak 5 centimeter.

Taemin belum berniat untuk menyuarakan isi pikirannya –sekedar memanggil nama Jongdae. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Jongdae dalam posisi seperti itu seolah sedang berkonsentrasi, dilihat dari ketidaksadarannya akan keberadaan Taemin yang berdiri sedikit menempel pada pohon.

Mata Temin yang masih mengantuk itu perlahan membola, mencerna akan sesuatu yang ia lihat tepatnya pada apa yang Jongdae lakukan dengan ujung jarinya. Taemin hanya bisa menangkap pijaran kecil dari ujung jari Jongdae.

Sedikit menepis pemikiran yang mengetuk kewarasannya, mungkin karena setengah jiwanya yang masih melayang di alam mimpi. Lebih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jongdae sedang bermain dengan senter atau semacamnya sehingga tangannya bisa seperti itu dan itulah alasan mengapa ia harus kemari.

Taemin melangkah mantap saat mendapati Jongdae mengambil tempat, menempelkan sebuah teropong yang sejak tadi tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan benar-benar akan menceburkanmu ke lubang buaya jika tidak ada hal yang penting, Kim Jongdae." Taemin bersungut-sungut. Ikut mengambil posisi di sebelah Jongdae.

Jongdae menurunkan teropong yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu berada di depan matanya. Menyodorkan benda itu kepada Taemin yang kemudian segera berpindah tangan, diiringi tatapan untuk-apa-benda-ini dari Taemin.

"Kau tidak ingin melewatkan hujan meteor malam ini kan? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Ujar Jongdae, menyikut pelan lengan Taemin.

"Jangan bercanda Jongdae. Tidak ada satu pun siaran yang memberitakan bahwa malam ini akan ada meteor yang bertandang ke bumi."

Taemin merasa bahwa Jongdae benar-benar mengerjainya. Tak ada satu pun siaran yang terlewatkan olehnya hari ini. Dan Jongdae hanya tersenyum yang entah apa arti dari senyumannya itu.

"Kalau begitu siaran berita dalam mimpiku yang berkata seperti itu." Jawaban Jongdae sukses membuatTaemin tercengang, dengan mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Ingin rasanya Taemin buru-buru menggali lubang dan mengubur Jongdae disana. Harusnya ia tidak bodoh, melewatkan pertanyaan untuk-apa-aku-harus-kesana saat Jongdae menghubunginya tadi.

"Ck…ucapanmu dalam dunia nyata saja terkadang aku ragu kebenarannya. Dan sekarang aku harus percaya pada mimpimu. Astaga Jongdae…" Taemin menepuk pelan dahinya dengan tangan, memukul lengan Jongdae dengan teropong di tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang." lanjutnya.

Jongdae lebih dulu menahan tangan Taemin saat didapatinya ia hendak pergi. Taemin terlihat sangat kesal, wajahnya sudah berlipat seribu.

"Kita tunggu saja. Aku yakin kali ini benar." Taemin lebih berkeinginan memukul kepala Jongdae dengan batu daripada mempercayai ucapannya, dilihat dari seperti apa ekspresi wajah Jongdae saat ini. "Aku akan menggali kubur sendiri jika kali ini salah." Tambah Jongdae kemudian.

Mau tidak mau, tetapi sebagian dirinya memang penasaran dengan perkataan Jongdae, Taemin menunggu dengan teropong yang sudah terpasang di depan matanya. Meski ia sendiri tidak bisa menjamin berapa lama ia akan bertahan disitu untuk membuktikan ucapan Jongdae.

Keheningan menyusup di antara kedua pemuda itu, Taemin yang larut bersama teropong di tangannya dalam kekaguman dan kecermatannya memandang langit malam dan Jongdae yang menutup matanya, tidak terbaca apa yang tersampaikan dari raut wajah Jongdae, cenderung seperti orang yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Taemin mengeratkan jaketnya saat angin semakin menerpa tubuhnya, menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon di belakang mereka. teropong masih setia bertengger di depan matanya, ia sudah mulai jengah menunggu.

"Jongdae….tidak ada apapun yang terjadi…..wow…wow…wow…apa itu!" seru Taemin bersemangat. Tanpa sadar dia memukul-mukul lengan Jongdae, seolah memberitahu bahwa ada hal menakjubkan yang sedang ia lihat.

Jongdae membuka matanya memandang langit malam, cukup mudah mengetahui apa yang membuat Taemin berteriak dengan riangnya. Sorot mata Jongdae terlihat berbeda yang tentu saja tak dilihat oleh Taemin yang sedang takjub dengan pemandangan langit.

Sebuah objek yang hanya berupa titik kecil berwarna kemerahan yang seperti mempunyai ekor melesat cepat di sisi lain langit. Taemin menyodorkan teropongnya pada Jongdae agar ia ikut melihat saat benda yang lain menyusul melesat tapi Jongdae menolaknya.

"Kau benar Jongdae, itu meteor." Seru Taemin yang belum selesai dengan ketakjubannya. Sungguh ia lupa sebelumnya pernah merasa menyesal karena berada disini dan berniat menceburkan Jongdae ke lubang buaya.

"Itu bukan meteor."

Taemin menoleh cepat, tak percaya pada ucapan Jongdae yang ia dengar barusan. Bahkan ia tidak menggunakan teropong atau semacamnya untuk melihat benda itu. Hingga ia melebarkan kedua mata Jongdae dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk masing-masing tangannya. Seolah ia bisa mendapat hasil tentang keadaan mata Jongdae layaknya mesin pemeriksa.

Jongdae menepis pelan tangan Taemin, kembali menatap tajam langit malam.

"Sesuatu yang lebih indah dari bentukan bertekstur kasar tidak beraturan dan asimetris."

Kali ini Taemin tak merespon apapun. Lebih memilih melarutkan dirinya dalam keheningan yang baru disadarinya bahwa Jongdae terlihat sedikit berbeda.

"Mereka…..datang…kurasa cukup banyak. Kau juga harus waspada."

"Ha?" sahut Taemin cepat. "Siapa mereka, Jongdae?" tambahnya.

"Siapa Jongdae?"

Ucapan terakhirnya sukses membuat Taemin tercengang. Mulutnya menganga lebar, matanya melebar dengan ukuran maksimal hingga bola matanya siap menggelinding kapan saja. Taemin menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya -Jongdae yang tak berniat sedikitpun melepas pandangannya dari langit malam.

Mereka sama-sama diam lalu Jongdae menunduk. Perlahan ia melirik Taemin, berkedip beberapa kali dengan cepat dan memandang heran pada Taemin yang belum juga selesai dengan keterkejutannya. Kerutan dahi dan alis yang saling bertaut cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia sungguh tidak paham tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Siapa…'mereka' yang kau maksud…Jongdae?" ulang Taemin perlahan ketika menyadari sepertinya Jongdae tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Memangnya…apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

Lagi. Taemin mematung sejenak, memilih segera melenggang dari tempat itu sebelum benar-benar membenturkan kepala Jongdae ke batang pohon terdekat, lagipula benda langit tadi menarik perhatiannya sudah tak lagi nampak.

Tak peduli dengan rasa penasarannya, Taemin memilih memikirkan sendiri hal itu. Dia berpikir akan percuma jika harus bertanya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae belum juga beranjak, kepalanya sedikit berdenyut tapi perlahan mereda. Memandang heran punggung Taemin yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Memikirkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Taemin tentang 'mereka'.

Apa yang salah dengan perkataannya? Jongdae merasa ia tidak sedang bersandiwara saat ini.

Jongdae meraba pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terasa menghangat. Sedikit heran melihat guratan disana karena ia yakin hari ini tidak menggambar apapun dengan spidol hitam.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah aku katakan? Bukankah terakhir kali aku berkata akan menggali kubur sendiri jika ucapanku salah dan ternyata aku benar. Lalu apa yang dimaksud oleh Taemin?"

~O.O~

Aroma khas obat-obatan dan klorin yang tajam tercium oleh indra penciuman Jongdae saat perlahan ia kembali pada kesadarannya dan mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Terbaring pada sebuah ranjang kecil, Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Tentu saja ia ingat alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini.

Salah seorang teman sekelasnya, yang merupakan teman sebangku Jongdae, membawa dirinya ke ruangan ini karena ia jatuh pingsan saat menuju perpustakaan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hanya ada Jongdae sendiri di ruangan ini. Temannya itu pasti sudah kembali ke kelas karena jam pelajaran ketujuh sudah dimulai. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongdae memasuki ruang kesehatan sekolah karena tak sadarkan diri. Sebelumnya ia hanya menemani teman sekelasnya ataupun Taemin kesini.

Jongdae yang saat itu sedang menuju perpustakaan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ia jatuh terpekur dengan kedua lututnya menghantam lantai cukup keras. Pekikan kesakitan yang tertahan sontak membuat teman sebangku Jongdae yang menemaninya hanya memandang heran.

Cukup bodoh jika Jongdae berniat melakukan opera sabun disaat seperti ini, begitulah pemikirannya. Tetapi melihat Jongdae yang merintih perih dan begitu pilu sementara tangannya memegangi dadanya bahkan beberapa kali ia berguling di lantai, membuat temannya itu sadar bahwa Jongdae tak main-main.

Sekilas tampak seperti terkena serangan jantung tetapi gejalanya tak cukup kuat untuk menegakkan diagnosa bahkan Jongdae sendiri tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

Gumaman lirih beberapa kali meluncur dari bibir Jongdae, menggambarkan seberapa ia menahan sakit yang teramat mendalam disana. Jongdae ingat bagaimana dada kirinya –terasa- ditusuk pisau tajam tepat pada jantungnya hingga menembus punggungnya. Terasa perih dan menyakitkan.

Diantara rasa sakitnya itulah Jongdae seolah menyaksikan pemutaran sebuah kisah layaknya film yang ia sendiri tidak paham apa maksud dari semua hal yang ia lihat.

Saat dimana jiwanya serasa ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya, Jongdae tak lagi tahu apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum tak sadarkan diri hanyalah ketika ia melihat dirinya berdiri di depan sekolah kemudian datang seorang sahabatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taemin, yang dengan teganya hendak….

**Braakkkkk!**

Jongdae yang tersadar paksa dari lamunannya segera menolehkan kepalanya pada satu-satunya pintu masuk ruang kesehatan yang beradu keras dengan dinding akibat ulah seseorang yang mendorongnya dengan paksa.

Sang pelaku yaitu seorang namja yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Jongdae tanpa melihatnya , masuk dengan tergesa. Menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk menghadap ranjang dimana Jongdae terbaring. Nampak raut kekhawatiran di wajah namja itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Seharusnya kau tidak usah sekolah jika sakit." Ujar Taemin penuh kecemasan.

Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya Jongdae bagi dirinya, dia tetap peduli karena Jongdae sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Ternyata aku bisa pingsan juga ya." Itu bukan jawaban yang seharusnya dari pertanyaan Taemin.

Taemin memukul pelan dahinya dengan telapak tangan. "Tentu saja, kau itukan manusia biasa, Jongdae. Astaga!" ujar Taemin kembali.

"Manusia ya?" gumam Jongdae pelan dan jangan lupakan pose sok berpikirnya itu. "Jangan berlama disini, kembalilah ke kelas sebelum kau diseret oleh guru kedisiplinan Taemin-ah." Ucap Jongdae sambil mengibaskan tangan layaknya mengusir ayam.

"Kelasku tidak ada guru jadi tak masalah jika aku berlama-lama disini."

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. "Hmm…baguslah. Kukira kau sengaja menjadikanku alasan untuk membolos lagi." Ucapnya.

Jika bukan Taemin mungkin orang itu sudah menyuntik mati jongdae. Tapi sekali lagi, Taemin sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Jongdae yang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja. Kau bisa beristirahat di rumah. Ayo!"

Taemin hendak menarik tangan Jongdae agar ia bangun. Namun, dengan cepat ia melepasnya ketika baru beberapa detik menyentuh tangan Jongdae. Taemin terkejut, ia memegangi dan memandang tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit seolah tertusuk ribuan jarum dimulai dari ujung-ujung jarinya yang menjalar dengan cepat. Seluruh tubuhny pasti akan menegang jika ia tak segera menarik tangannya tadi.

Jongdae menatap heran pada Taemin yang masih saja terfokus melihat tanganya itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Taemin terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja terkena….

"Taemin-ah?" Jongdae memutuskan untuk menyadarkan Taemin dari acara mari-melamun-sejenak nya.

"Ya?"

Jongdae tersenyum lalu mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang kecil itu, menatap samar pada lantai dengan Taemin yang berdiri di depannya.

"Jika nanti…" lama Jongdae terdiam.

"nanti apa?" Taemin mulai penasaran saat Jongdae tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Jongdae yang sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya.

'_Jangan bilang kalau Jongdae akan kembali menjadi orang yang tidak ingat dengan apa yang ia ucapkan…..lagi.'_ batin Taemin.

"Jika nanti, kau tidak punya pilihan dan harus membunuhku…." Jongdae mendongak menatap Taemin seraya tersenyum, berbeda dengan Taemin yang melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

"…..apa kau akan melakukannya….untukku?" lanjut Jongdae.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Taemin memastikan dan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh jongdae.

"Hmmm….kurasa aku…akan…" Taemin tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongdae sudah lebih dulu melenggang pergi. Belum sampai di ambang pintu ia berbalik dan menarik salah satu tangan Taemin yang dirasa diam saja.

"Ayo pulang!"

Walau sedikit kesal dan heran, Taemin tak ingin memusingkan hal itu. Ia berpikir mungkin saat pingsan tadi kepala Jongdae terbentur lantai dengan keras jadi ia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tangan Taemin merangkul pundak Jongdae, mengajaknya untuk berlomba lari sampai gerbang depan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

'_Kurasa aku akan memilih untuk berharap agar tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti itu, Jongdae.'_

~O.O~

"Kau payah Taemin-ah. Baru segitu saja tapi kau sudah ketakutan setengah pingsan begitu." Cibir Jongdae pada sahabatnya yang sedang kesal.

"Aku bukan takut, hanya terkejut. Kalau kau tidak percaya ayo kita masuk ke sana lagi." Tantang Taemin yang sebenarnya ia pun tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Ia beralih menatap Jongdae yang tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tidak mau. Hasilnya tak akan berbeda."

Jongdae tertawa mengejek. Ia melangkah pergi dengan Taemin yang mengekori langkahnya. Setidaknya Taemin bisa bernafas lega karena tak harus masuk ke tempat itu lagi.

Jongdae dan Taemin kini berada di sebuah taman bermain tetapi skalanya tidak sebesar taman bermain di pusat kota. Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari rumah hantu –lebih tepat jika disebut hutan berhantu.

Tempatnya bukan berupa rumah buatan yang ditata dan dirancang sedemikian rupa dengan unsur menyeramkan, gelap serta dipenuhi objek-objek mistis yang sengaja diletakkan disana seperti halnya rumah hantu lain.

Taman bermain ini sengaja menyulap sebuah hutan yang cukup luas dengan setting khusus dan kejutan-kejutan tak terduga bagi para pengunjung yang masuk.

Jongdae dan Taemin memilih duduk pada salah satu meja yang disediakan oleh kedai kecil, masih berada di area taman bermain itu. Sekedar mengistirahatkan kaki sekaligus membasahi kerongkongan yang terasa kering setelah berlari dan berteriak histeris.

Ah! Sebagai catatan, itu hanya berlaku untuk Taemin karena Jongdae sepanjang jalan hanya menertawakan temannya yang lari kesetanan hingga ia sedikit kesulitan untuk mengimbangi langkah Taemin.

"Jongdae, ayo kita bermain lagi." Taemin memulai percakapan baru, tak ingin berbincang lebih jauh tentang hal mistis.

"Pulang saja. Besok kita harus berangkat jam 4 pagi." Taemin mendengus mendengar perkataan Jongdae yang sungguh berlebihan. Jam 4 pagi? Yang benar saja. Bahkan hantu penunggu sekolah saja belum pulang dari kencannya. Ia pun diam saja ketika Jongdae menyeratnya pulang.

Kedua namja itu melewati lalu lalang para pengunjung yang malam ini terasa lebih ramai dari hari lain. Jongdae hendak berbelok ketika meraka sampai pada persimpangan jalan keluar taman hiburan itu, namun Taemin menghentikan langkah dengan menarik kaos yang dikenakan oleh Jongdae.

"Kau salah jalan." Ucap Taemin yang mengira mungkin Jongdae lupa jalan pulang.

"Lebih cepat jika kita lewat sini."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Taemin mengekori Jongdae yang kembali melangkah meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya bagaimana sahabatnya ini tahu tentang jalan pintas ini. Namun, Taemin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Lagipula ia sudah cukup hafal dengan jawaban konyol yang akan terlontar dari mulut Jongdae.

Mereka menjajaki jalan setapak yang tak begitu besar, diapit oleh rerumputan yang cukup tinggi serta penerangan yang minim.

Jika boleh jujur, Taemin merasa takut tapi beruntunglah Jongdae bisa mengalihkan rasa itu dengan ocehan panjang lebarnya yang tanpa titik dan koma sepanjang jalan.

Sejurus kemudian Taemin bisa bernapas lega saat melihat beberapa bangunan rumah walaupun masih jarang.

"Oh! Aku tahu tempat ini." Taemin berseru ketika didapatinya ladang luas yang tertangkap jarak pandangnya.

Taemin hanya tidak tahu jika jalan kecil tadi akan membawanya menuju taman bermain itu. Taemin berjalan riang dengan beberapa kali melompat kecil mendahului Jongdae yang sibuk menekuni ponselnya.

Taemin tidak menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan Jongdae cukup jauh. Ia berceloteh ria yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh Jongdae.

Ia tak sekalipun berniat menengok ke belakang hingga tidak menyadari bahwasanya Jongdae sedang mengumpat karena sebelah kakinya terperosok dan terlilit kawat yang entah apa gunanya. Sepertinya Jongdae terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya hingga ia tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taemin barulah sadar tentang keberadaan Jongdae karena ia tidak mendengar respon apapun. Ia berbalik, berlari mendekati Jongdae yang sedang berusaha melepaskan kawat itu dari kakinya.

Taemin hendak menolong tetapi Jongdae sudah terlebih dahulu lolos lalu meraih ponselnya yang sempat terlempar tadi.

Lebih baik jika Taemin tidak menolong Jongdae.

"Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang memasang benda itu disana." Jongdae menggerutu karena benda itu membuat kakinya terasa sakit.

Jongdae sudah beranjak kembali. Taemin? Ia masih membatu disana, menatap lekat pada tempat dimana Jongdae jatuh. Ia tahu apa guna benda itu.

Bisa dipastikan, Taemin atau siapapun harus memesan satu kamar rawat di Rumah Sakit terdekat jika ia yang terbelit kawat itu. Beruntung jika ia tidak langsung masuk kamar jenazah, terbujur kaku layaknya tikus yang tergolek tak bernyawa tak jauh dari Taemin.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Jongdae?"

~O.O~

Namja itu berguling ke kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah mencari posisi yang nyaman, yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sulit rasanya untuk kembali memejamkan mata, rasanya seperti ada suatu hal yang menghalangi dirinya untuk kembali mengarungi mimpi.

Ia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang biasa ia gunakan saat dirinya sulit tidur, dimulai dari minum susu, membaca buku-buku bahkan memutar lagu pengantar tidur yang biasanya dengan mudah mengantar dirinya terlelap tanpa butuh waktu yang lama.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya keluar kamar. Mendapati keadaan ruangan yang sangat sunyi pastilah kedua orang tua dan kakaknya tak terusik dari tidurnya.

Tokyo sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam saat namja itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, mungkin saja di luar akan ada hal yang menarik. Tidak memungkinkan jika ia menelepon temannya –lagi untuk mengobrol berjam-jam hingga kantuk menyerangnya. Tentu ia tidak tega jika harus melihat kantung mata temannya setebal mata panda.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya, dengan ditemani kamera kesayangan miliknya ia terus menyusuri jalanan yang tak lagi ramai disekitar kompleksnya. Semakin mempercepat langkah saat dirasa matanya menangkap sebuah titik putih yang melesat dengan cepat.

Namja itu tahu kemana arah benda itu, yang mana berujung pada hamparan lahan kecil yang sebagiannya masih tertutup ilalang. Mengabaikan sebuah objek lain –datang bersama titik putih tadi- yang berukuran kecil dengan ekor kemerahannya.

Ia menyibak ilalang dengan kedua tangannya untuk mempermudah langkah kakinya. Objek itu begitu menyita perhatiannya. Salahkan saja rasa ingin tahunya yang sungguh besar melebihi besar stadion sepak bola Old Trafford.

Cukup baginya untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa objek tadi adalah manusia, melihat adanya pergerakan walaupun jarak mereka masih cukup jauh dan juga objek itu terlihat lemah dari geraknya yang kesulitan. Sepertinya orang itu terluka.

Tempatnya berpijak lebih tinggi dari tempat objek itu berada sehingga dengan sedikit perjuangan ia bisa melihat objek itu.

Sempat terlintas dalam benak namja itu, mungkinkah itu manusia yang nekat melompat dari pesawat karena stres tanpa parasut. Sungguh ajaib jika dia tidak tewas seketika setelah menghantam daratan.

Beberapa kali pemuda itu mengambil gambar dengan kameranya –walau sedikit sulit, tak ingin kehilangan kejadian langka seperti ini. Objek itu semakin berusaha menjauh, membuat namja itu harus semakin mempercepat langkahnya namun, pijakannya yang tak sehalus lantai keramik memaksanya beberapa kali harus terseok karena ilalang yang tersangkut kakinya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Namja itu berteriak saat melihat orang itu mencoba menghindar. Sungguh ia hanya ingin membantu.

Sial, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Dengan cepat ia bangkit. Semoga saja ia tidak kehilangan jejak dalam 2 detiknya.

Namja itu mendekat perlahan. Menajamkan penglihatannya yang memang hanya dibantu oleh penerangan bulan. Kepalanya berputar dengan cepat kesegala arah tapi ia tidak melihat apapun. Hanya makhluk gaib yang bisa menghilang secepat itu.

.

.

.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa cepat sekali ia lenyap."

T.B.C

~O.O~

Terima kasih buat vivi dan gichan98shin di chapter kemaren. Sekian chapter 2. Silahkan dibaca bagi yg berminat. Sebenernya butuh review untuk kritik dan saran terus biar tahu gimana tanggepan reader.

Tapi kalo males ngetik atau gak minat review ya saya maklumin. Saya GAK KESEL kok!*nyengir Chanyeol...

Maaf kalau masih ada typo, mulai chapter ini mungkin ceritanya jadi berbeda. Tapi ya hanya segitu kemampuan saya yang masih baru ini.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Main Cast : |EXO |

Other Cast : SHINee

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan milik saya. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini hasil murni peresan otak saya dan saudara saya.

Summary : Mengabaikan sebuah firasat hingga berujung kekacauan. Tidak ada cara lain kecuali menuntaskan semua ini. Temukanlah mereka sebelum mereka yang lain menemukannya.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD gak tepat, cerita abal dan pasaran, narasi mendominasi, alur lambat, imajinasi terbatas dan seadanya, membuat anda merasa pusing dan mual.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

~O.O~

'Beginikah rasanya terbang? Lain kali aku tak akan mau, membuat kepalaku pusing karena berputar-putar entah sudah berapa puluh kali. Perutku juga mual seperti teraduk-aduk, ditambah lagi pendaratan yang mengharuskan punggung ini bergesekan dengan tanah. Menyebalkan!'

Kurang lebih seperti itulah umpatan tak terungkapkan dari seseorang yang sedang terduduk pada lahan kosong dengan ilalang yang menjulang tinggi pada beberapa bagian di sekitarnya. Seorang pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap, entah sejak lahir memang begitu ataukah malam yang membuatnya terlihat 'gelap', memegangi kepala yang dirasanya berputar-putar sehingga pandangannya pun tidak fokus.

Matanya berkeliling, mencermati segala hal yang ia lihat. Mengadaptasikan diri dengan atmosfer yang menurutnya berbeda. Tak banyak yang bisa ia pahami di tempatnya berada kini, selain penerangan yang memang seadanya sejauh matanya memandang hanya pohon, ilalang dan hamparan luas yang ia tangkap.

Mengingat terakhir kali –dimana ia berada yang menurutnya entah berapa ratus hari yang lalu suasananya tidak setenang ini, dengan cepat ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini bukanlah 'rumahnya'.

Sekarang ia sedikit –sangat sedikit paham tentang apa maksud dan tujuan dari perbincangan orang-orang dewasa yang pernah ia curi dengar sebelumnya. Mengingat lagi bagaimana jahat dan egois dirinya untuk sampai ditempat ini. Tetapi seseorang berkata bahwa memang harus seperti ini caranya.

Srakkk…srakkkk…..

Suara gesekan ilalang yang tersibak membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. Alarm tanda bahaya seolah bergaung di kepalanya. Ia mencoba bangkit dan melangkah perlahan.

Jika bisa ia ingin berlari menjauh lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon, namun entah mengapa paru-parunya terasa menyempit seolah sedang berjuang untuk menerima udara di tempat ini. Benar-benar situasi yang kurang menguntungkan.

"Hei…..tunggu!"

Tidak peduli apakah sang pemilik suara itu ingin membunuhnya atau justru menolongnya, yang ia tahu ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, jika bisa dalam sekejap mata. Ia tak ingin mempercayai siapa pun saat ini.

Walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena sesak yang masih saja terasa, ia tetap mengayunkan kakinya.

Kai -pemuda itu menoleh sejenak melihat sang pemilik suara yang memanggilnya tadi sepertinya terjatuh. Terdengar dari suara 'aduh' yang samar tertangkap oleh telinganya, mungkin sosok itu terbelit kakinya sendiri. Entahlah, ia tak peduli justru hal itu akan –sedikit menguntungkannya.

Jika tadi ia mengutuk bagaimana buruk rasanya terbang, maka saat ini ia ingin mengepakkan sayapnya dan melesat secepatnya.

Diluar dugaan, lebih cepat dari apa yang dibayangkannya –bahkan sepertinya hanya butuh 1 detik, tanpa harus berlari ataupun terbang ia bisa membalik keadaan. Kini pemuda itu berada di balik pohon sesuai keinginannya, mengamati dengan lekat seorang pemuda lain dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya berdiri di tempat terakhir kali Kai berada.

Ia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Sosok pemuda yang menjadi objeknya perhatiannya itu memutar kepalanya kesegala arah seolah mencari barangnya yang hilang. Dahinya berkerut serta matanya yang memicing tajam.

Jelas sekali raut kekecewaan tergambar pada wajahnya di bawah temaram cahaya bulan. Kai membingkai setiap detail wajah pemuda yang kini mulai menghilang dari pandangannya itu.

Ia memang belum sempat berkenalan dengan sosok itu tapi dengan mantap Kai memasukkan orang tersebut dalam daftar orang-orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan juga…..menyusahkan nantinya.

Teringat pada suatu keanehan yang menurutnya ganjil membuat seringaian semakin mengembang pada wajah tampannya. Berkonsentrasi penuh dengan mulut yang bergerak seolah merapalkan sebuah mantra.

Jika usahanya kali ini gagal maka ia akan menganggap bagaimana cepat dirinya berpindah dalam 1 detik tadi sebagai kebetulan semata. Memikirkan secara random segala macam hal yang mungkin membantu.

Dengan keyakinan yang tidak mencapai setengah, Kai mencoba menutup matanya. Satu kedipan mata dan….

Kai membuka matanya dengan cepat, mencermati hal-hal yang ada disekelilingnya. Berdiri diantara dua buah ayunan yang diam dan jungkat-jungkit di sisi kanannya, yang ia yakini tempat ini pasti berada cukup jauh dari hamparan luas tempatnya berada sebelum ini.

Raut di wajanya berubah layaknya seorang anak yang baru saja mendapat mainan yang menyenangkan. Denyut nyeri yang hilang dan timbul secara periodik pada pergelangan tangan kanan bagian dalamnya menyita perhatian Kai.

Tidak terlalu sakit memang, Kai coba mengangkat tangannya. Diperhatikannya segitiga berwarna hitam dengan roda yang lebih mirip kincir kipas angin pada bagian tengahnya tercetak disana. Kai sendiri tidak pernah menyadari darimana dan sejak kapan gambar itu ada disana.

Kai tidak mempedulikannya, pikirnya nanti pasti akan hilang jika ia basuh dengan air. Tidak ingin berlama berada di taman itu, Kai menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya. Dan dalam kedipan mata selanjutnya…

Bruukkkk!

.

.

"Astaga, bibi ada yang sekarat di depan rumah anda!"

~O.O~

Minggu pukul 17.00 waktu Tokyo, matahari bersemu jingga ketika Kai memacu sepeda motor hitam metaliknya dengan kecepatan sedang. Gadis belia yang seusia dengan Kai duduk tenang di boncengan belakang dengan senyum merekah.

Selama perjalanan pulang, setelah menunjukkan lokasi pasar tempat Kai harus mengantar tofu esok hari, keduanya tak banyak berbincang satu sama lain. Kai yang fokus mengendarai sesuatu yang disebut motor –yang mana pertama kali baginya - sementara gadis di belakang Kai yang sebelumnya memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Ayumi itu sibuk memandangi setiap fotonya bersama Kai yang berhasil ia dapatkan setelah melakukan sedikit pemaksaan.

Kai meletakkan sepeda motornya disamping rumah, menyusul Ayumi yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana dengan sedikit kesan tradisional milik bibi Minami yang notabene seorang penjual tofu. Mereka hanya hidup berdua, sedangkan ayahnya? Jangan tanya, Kai juga tidak tahu dan tak ingin repot mencari tahu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kai tergolek lemah di pinggiran jalan sekitar kediaman bibi Minami yang menurut penuturannya dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan akibat _hipoglikemia_ –berdasarkan diagnosa dokter.

Badannya lemah yang seolah tak bernyawa, berkeringat seperti baru saja berlari, bibirnya gemetar dan dingin, denyut jantung yang sedikit cepat serta suhu badannya rendah membuat bibi Minami harus merawat Kai yang butuh asupan beberapa kantung _dekstrosa_ serta beberapa terapi lain. Dan Kai merasa harus berterima kasih dan membalas kebaikan bibi Minami.

Kai ingat, pukul 7 malam nanti ia harus mengantarkan Ayumi, yang sebelumnya memohon-mohon hingga ibunya bosan agar diantar oleh Kai, kembali ke asramanya. Setidaknya ia masih punya beberapa jam untuk 'bermain' –menurut persepsinya.

Bibi Minami sedang tidak ada dirumah, mungkin pergi ke rumah tetangganya dan Kai memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ayumi baru saja keluar dari dapur saat melihat Kai menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu berniat untuk mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Kai.

Gadis itu buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kai. Diketuknya pelan pintu putih yang berbingkai kecoklatan di depannya. Sedikit resah menunggu setelah beberapa kali ketukannya tak mendapat respon dari sang pemilik kamar sehingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa Kai akan pingsan lagi –seperti cerita dari ibunya.

Sejenak melupakan kata sopan santun, Ayumi membuka pintu kamar Kai yang tentu saja ia yakini tidak terkunci itu. Tidak peduli jika nantinya ia akan dimarahi karena masuk tanpa ijin.

"Kai!"

Ayumi menyebulkan kepalanya sesaat setelah membuka pintu geser kamar Kai. Mencari sosok Kai disetiap sudut ruangan sempit yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya yang kecil itu. Tentu ia kecewa dan kebingungan karena tak mendapati sosok Kai disana.

Ayumi yakin melihat Kai yang masuk ke kamarnya. Jikalau ia keluar pun maka mereka akan bertemu di depan pintu. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan ini hanyalah dengan…..

"Tidak mungkin kan si tampan itu dengan bodohnya dan kurang kerjaan melompat dari jendela yang bahkan hanya bisa dilewati oleh balita?"

.

.

Kai memejamkan matanya, merentangkan kedua tangannya merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa tubuh berbalut _hoodie_ abu-abunya. Sejauh matanya memandang tempat itu hanya berupa bangunan benteng tinggi yang sangat panjang, berkelok dan naik turun mengikuti tekstur muka bumi. Rindangnya pepohonan yang tumbuh menambah elok saat mata memandang.

Tembok besar China relatif sunyi saat langit gelap seperti sekarang. Hanya deru angin dan suara binatang malam yang mengalun memecah keheningan malam. Kai menyusuri sepanjang bangunan itu, tentunya tidak dengan berjalan kaki.

Tak banyak yang bisa ia nikmati disaat malam seperti ini. Mungkin lain kali ia harus kembali saat matahari masih bertengger gagah pada langit biru. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Kai segera pergi dari tempat itu bagai serpihan kapur yang lenyap tertiup angin.

.

Kai melindungi kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya saat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan itu menembus manik hitamnya. Suara bising klakson berdengung panjang beradu dengan teriakan histeris yang membaur menjadi satu di telinganya disertai decit ban kendaraan yang bergesekan kuat dengan aspal.

Tempat itu terasa sangat ramai menurutnya. Mesin kendaraan berderu bersahutan dan berlomba. Kai mencoba membuka sedikit matanya, mengintip lewat celah antar jarinya. Sebuah bis besar tepat menuju lurus ke arahnya berdiri. Kecepatannya sedikit berkurang karena injakan rem tapi tak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti sebelum menabrak tubuh Kai.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah teriakan semakin terdengar histeris saat bis itu menerjang tempat dimana Kai berdiri. Mobil itu berhenti dengan posisi melintang di persimpangan jalan. Beberapa penumpang dan sopirnya turun untuk melihat keadaan seseorang yang tertabrak tadi.

Tapi mereka tak mendapati apapun hingga mereka berinisiatif untuk menengok ke bawah bis yang ternyata juga kosong. Berkasak-kusuk sejenak tentang segala kemungkinan kejadian tersebut. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya beranggapan bahwa sosok itu hanyalah makhluk tidak nyata yang sering menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas.

.

"Argh!"

Kai terhempas dan berguling beberapa kali setelah punggung kanannya menghantam sebuah tiang lampu jalan yang tak lagi berfungsi. Ia mendesis dan meringis saat tangan kanannya coba ia gerakkan ke belakang. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Kai ingin ia lebih memperdalam kemampuannya.

Pasti akan timbul bercak kebiruan disana mengingat benturan yang cukup keras. Kai memegangi bahunya yang seolah mati rasa. Sorot lampu yang temaram bahkan bisa dikatakan minim cukup menyulitkan matanya untuk cepat memahami dimana ia berada.

Dari salah satu lampu jalan yang masih berfungsi beberapa meter darinya tapi cenderung redup, Kai bisa melihat bahwa tempat ini merupakan sebuah gang yang tidak besar tapi juga bukan jalan setapak. Tak ada orang yang melewati tempat ini, mungkin karena penerangan yang kurang sehingga memberi kesan mistik pada gang ini.

"Kurasa kita kurang beruntung hari ini. Anak ini tidak bersama target kita."

Kai menggerakkan kepalanya cepat untuk mencari sumber suara yang tertangkap telinganya. Terasa dekat dengan dirinya berada jika didengar dari seberapa jelas suara itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku bukan anak orang kaya."

Suara yang ia dengar itu lebih lirih tapi masih cukup jelas, coba untuk menantang tapi berakhir sedikit bergetar dan intonasi pengucapannya terkesan dengan ketakutan yang mendominasi.

Kai melangkah perlahan, menilik dari dinding sudut bangunan yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dibawah sinar lampu yang sangat redup ia bisa melihat seorang anak lelaki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah, punggungnya merapat dengan dinding. Tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya ia tutup dengan tas punggung miliknya menyisakan kedua matanya.

Disisi lain terdapat sekitar 6 orang mengenakan celana sekolahnya yang berbeda dengan milik anak lelaki itu dan kaos yang membalut tubuhnya. Masing-masing mengapit sebuah tongkat baseball dan balok kayu pada genggaman tangannya.

Terang saja sosok itu terlihat ketakutan mengingat lawannya bukan hanya satu melainkan 6 sekaligus, tubuh mereka juga lebih besar darinya dan tentunya membawa senjata.

"Kami tidak menginginkan uangmu anak kecil."

Kai sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini tapi ia memilih untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dan anak lelaki itu semakin terlihat ketakutan saat kawanan bersenjata itu perlahan mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya kami menunggu temanmu." Berhenti sejenak, dia menilik tubuh pemuda itu dari atas hingga kakinya. "Kau pasti kenal Kim Jongdae kan?" serunya lagi dengan tatapan sengitnya.

Anak lelaki yang berdiri merapat itu mengangguk pelan tapi buru-buru ia menggeleng cepat. Mungkin pikirnya ia bisa lepas tanpa harus terluka sedikit pun. Salah seorang dari mereka yang kelihatannya merupakan sang ketua tersenyum sinis, berkali-kali mengetukkan tongkat pemukul pada telapak tangannya yang bebas.

"Percuma kau mengelak. Ternyata kau tidak bersamanya…..jadi sebelum aku mematahkan leher Jongdae, aku akan mematahkan kakimu terlebih dahulu."

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya. Sang ketua mengayunkan pemukulnya memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk menyerang. Anak lelaki itu melotot lalu berjongkok merapat pada tembok, menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan tas.

Sedikit lagi sebelum balok kayu itu menyentuh tubuh yang meringkuk itu, keadaan justru berbalik. Satu per satu dari mereka tumbang dengan luka pada wajahnya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Menyisakan sang ketua yang terheran dengan anak buahnya yang sudah terkapar.

Dug!

Bukkkk!

Gerakan cepat dan tak terduga pada tengkuknya membuat sosok terakhir itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin akan menimbulkan sedikit cidera setelahnya. Lampu jalan itu berkedip saat anak lelaki itu menurunkan tas yang menutupi wajahnya.

Seseorang membuang balok kayu tapi ia tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya karena lampu sialan itu yang malah membuat kepalanya pusing karena berkedip-kedip.

Tanpa disangka lampu itu mati total, membuat ia bangkit dan mencoba merogoh saku untuk mencari ponselnya. Belum sempat tangannya mengeluarkan benda elektronik itu, lampu kembali menyala dengan sangat terang.

Hanya 6 sosok terkapar yang ia dapati sedangkan seseorang yang menolongnya itu sudah tak lagi disana. Ia berlari kesana kemari mencari namun tak juga ia temukan jejaknya. Ia bergidik ngeri dan segera mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari tempat itu, mencari jalan pulang yang aman meskipun harus menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh.

Sebelumnya ia sempat berujar lirih menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih."

~O.O~

Seperti aktifitasnya seminggu terakhir ini, Kai melajukan sepeda motor hitam metalik meninggalkan kediaman milik bibi Minami bersama 3 kotak besar yang terbuat dari kayu berisi tofu. Ia harus berhati-hati agar tofu itu tetap utuh dan tak ada satu pun yang hancur karena itu akan membuat bibi Minami merugi.

Kai sendiri yang meminta agar ia yang mengantar tofu-tofu itu karena menurutnya ini adalah bentuk rasa terima kasihnya. Ia yang biasanya berangkat pukul 5 pagi, hari ini terlambat 15 menit karena bangun kesiangan.

Bibi Minami terus saja dikuasai perasaan khawatir apakah Kai bisa tepat waktu mencapai pasar pasalnya pukul setengah 6 semua tofu itu harus sampai di tempat.

Kai baru berjarak 1 blok jauhnya dari rumah, bahkan bisa dilihat Kai tidak ada niatan untuk menambah laju sepeda motornya. Membuat bibi Minami semakin gelisah namun hanya bisa berdoa agar Kai baik-baik saja karena menurutnya anak itu akan memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh mengingat keadaan jalanan gunung yang sepi di jam-jam seperti ini.

Sosok yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah berkepala empat itu masih berdiri di depan rumah mungilnya dengan raut gusar terpatri pada wajahnya yang coba ia tutupi saat mengantar kepergian Kai.

Hingga akhirnya Kai menghilang pada tikungan di ujung jalan, bibi Minami memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan menyiapkan kotak-kotak tofu lain yang akan diambil beberapa menit lagi.

Walaupun terlihat tenang tetapi di dalam hatinya bibi Minami terus merapal do'a diantara rasa cemasnya berharap Kai bisa diandalkan, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau merugi jika tofu itu rusak atau tidak tepat waktu.

Bibi Minami selesai dengan sekotak besar yang sudah penuh terisi tofu. Berniat menyiapkan kotak-kotak lain. Hampir saja ia melempar tofu berukuran besar yang ada ditangannya yang hendak ia potong menjadi bagian kecil bahkan menjatuhkan pisau besar ditangannya saat seseorang mengagetkannya.

Bibi Minami termangu sejenak, mengatur detak jantungnya yang seolah berlari marathon. Seorang pemuda berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum manis menawannya yang terkembang.

"Maaf bibi jika aku mengagetkanmu. Ini!" sosok itu adalah Kai yang diketahui bibi Minami baru saja pergi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu jika perhitungannya tidak salah.

Dan sekarang ia ada di hadapannya sementara tangan kanannya menyodorkan gulungan beberapa lembar uang padanya.

Wanita itu mengambil gulungan uang dari tangan Kai. Berniat menyuarakan beberapa hal perihal kedatangan Kai yang terlalu cepat ini tetapi pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak pergi setelah berucap beberapa kata untuk meminta ijin meninggalkan tempat itu.

Seminggu. Ya, sudah seminggu ini sejak Kai yang meminta untuk membantunya mengantar tofu ia belum juga berhasil bertanya secara mendalam pada Kai mengapa ia hanya butuh waktu paling lama 15 menit yang sebelumnya butuh 70 menit untuk mencapai pasar di kaki gunung.

.

.

Kai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar kecil miliknya –sementara. Dibukanya pintu geser yang menampakkan sebuah ruangan kecil dengan tumpukan kardus-kardus pada salah satu sisinya yang Kai tidak pernah menanyakan apa isinya. Beberapa lemari kecil berjajar rapi turut memenuhi ruangan sempit ini, menyisakan sepetak kecil untuk Kai menggelar kasur lantai tempat ia tidur.

Ia berniat untuk menggulung dirinya di bawah selimut dan melanjutkan tidurnya saat ia teringat akan satu hal. Hari ini ia harus berangkat menuju sebuah tempat seperti perkataan bibi Minami semalam.

Diliriknya salah satu lemari kecil yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri dimana tergantung setelan seragam berwarna biru tua gelap beraksen kotak-kotak yang samar serta tas sekolah yang mungkin sudah terisi beberapa buku tergeletak diatas lemari.

Sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibirnya. Sungguh, semua kebaikan bibi Minami membuatnya merindukan rumah dan juga….orang tuanya.

Sadar bahwa waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, ia memilih untuk bersiap. Setidaknya ia harus memberikan kesan baik untuk hari pertamanya.

.

.

.

Meskipun tak benar-benar paham untuk apa ia harus berada di tempat ini dan mengapa harus dunia biru ini yang menjadi tujuannya. Kai memutuskan untuk mengikuti segala macam hal yang dilakukan remaja seusianya dan inilah salah satunya, berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang sebuah sekolah bersama puluhan murid lain dengan seragam serupa seperti yang ia kenakan.

Setelah sebelumnya ia diberitahu untuk segera menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, Kai ditemani seorang guru yang kemungkinan besar merupakan wali dari calon kelasnya menyusuri koridor panjang sekolah itu.

Langkahnya terhenti mengikuti sang guru di depan pintu coklat sebuah kelas bertuliskan kelas 11-2. Percakapan singkat terjadi antara sang wali kelas dan guru mata pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung pagi ini.

Hingga Kai dipersilahkan untuk masuk dan melewati beberapa sketsa wajib yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang murid baru.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengenali setiap detail kelasnya. Ruang kelas yang cukup besar dengan cat dinding berwarna cerah sehingga memberi kesan ceria. Bangku yang disusun berjenjang seperti tatanan bangku bioskop serta beberapa perangkat yang mendukung proses belajar.

Beralih pada para siswa yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, dari situlah Kai baru menyadari bahwa sekolah ini memang khusus untuk orang-orang asing seperti dirinya. Maksudnya, wajah-wajah yang dilihatnya didominasi oleh wajah berkebangsaan asing.

Terang saja, sekolah ini memang didirikan untuk tempat menampung para penduduk diluar pribumi.

Manik mata hitam milik Kai terhenti pada satu objek. Dia disana, baris ketiga bangku kedua dari dinding sebelah kiri. Tentu saja ia ingat meskipun mereka baru bertemu satu kali, sosok yang tak bisa terpisah dari kamera kesayangannya. Entah kebetulan atau apa mereka dipertemukan di tempat ini.

Pandangan mata keduanya tepat saling bertemu. Kai dengan tatapan biasanya tetapi terkesan tajam sedangkan sosok itu menyiratkan seolah ia tidak takut dengan gertakan yang dihantarkan Kai lewat sorot matanya.

Kai bisa menebak berbagai angan-angan sosok itu lewat senyum menyebalkan yang tersungging pada bibirnya.

Untuk memberi kesan baik, Kai menampilkan senyum terbaiknya saat sang guru mempersilahkannya untuk memilih bangku yang sebenarnya hanya tersisa satu pada bagian belakang.

.

.

.

Kai berdiri di depan lokernya. Sedikit bertanya apakah ia salah mendengar saat penanggung jawab kesiswaan menyebutkan nomor loker yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, melihat banyaknya tempelan kertas-kertas kecil berbagai warna disana. Tapi ia yakin saat melihat namanya tertera disana.

Koridor sudah sepi, menyisakan dirinya yang sebenarnya tak berniat meletakkan apapun dalam loker miliknya yang terbuka atau mungkin belum dengan satu orang lain yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu lokernya yang terbuka berada 5 meter sebelah kiri dari posisinya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan siswa itu disana yang bahkan sudah sibuk sendiri saat Kai datang. Kai menoleh memperhatikan sejenak orang itu, terlihat berpikir beberapa saat. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing.

Dikuncinya kembali loker itu. Segera ia melangkah mengambil jalan yang berlawanan berniat untuk pulang, mungkin saja ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bibi Minami.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting berdiam sejenak mendengar pintu loker yang tertutup serta derap langkah kaki yang menjauh darinya.

Merasa bahwa sosok itu –Kai cukup jauh, dengan gerakan yang pelan terencana ia memundurkan kepalanya mencapai ujung pintu loker yang menyembunyikan sosoknya. Berniat menjadi penguntit?

Sedikit lagi dan…

Buku tebal yang berada dalam pegangannya terjatuh menimbulkan suara hentakan cukup keras, ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari sebelah kirinya.

"Mencariku?" kata-katanya terdengar biasa namun sarat dengan unsur mengintrogasi. "Bukan begitu…Key?" Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan seolah ingin melubangi dinding di hadapannya.

Bagaimana mungkin orang itu, maksudnya Kai, tiba-tiba muncul di sisi kirinya. Tentu ia bisa tahu jika saja Kai berlari lalu berputar arah. Mengingat lorong yang bisa dikatakan panjang ini serta jalan memutar yang harus ditempuh cukup jauh hanya untuk mengejutkannya membuat Key membuat spekulasi beragam mengenai anehnya sosok Kai.

Key mencoba bersikap biasa. Ingin memberikan kesan seolah ia memang tak sedikitpun ada niatan seperti yang dituduhkan.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu percaya diri Kai." ujarnya dengan memberikan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Kai. "Sedari tadi aku sibuk dengan urusanku." Lanjutnya sembari memasukkan beberapa buku dari lokernya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Sibuk? Seperti meruncingkan pensil dan melipat kertas secara abstrak yang bahkan bisa kau kerjakan di rumah?" Key tidak peduli akan kata-katanya yang seolah meremehkan itu. Ia heran darimana Kai tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang terlalu ingin tahu." Kai memandang tajam lawan bicaranya. Hanya dengan beberapa kali pertemuan dan menilik gelagat Key, begitu mudahkah baginya untuk menarik kesimpulan.

"Kuanggap ini sebagai peringatan pertama untukmu." Setelahnya Kai beranjak dari posisinya yang bersandar pada loker di sebelah loker Key. Berjalan melewati punggung Key yang berdiam di posisinya.

Sebelah tangannya mengayun menutup pintu loker Key yang terkesan membanting hingga terdengar suara hantaman yang memekakan telinga. Membuat Key menutup rapat kedua matanya akibat suara yang ditimbulkannya tadi.

"Kau…" seru Key berniat memaki Kai. Kata itu keluar tepat saat ia membuka kembali kedua matanya dan ia harus kecewa sekaligus tercengang karena seruannya hanya dibalas oleh udara hampa koridor tanpa menemukan Kai yang seharusnya masih beberapa langkah di depannya.

~O.O~

"Uhuukkk! Uhukkkk!"

Kai coba mengeluarkan air yang melesak dalam paru-parunya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub begitupun daerah didekatnya. Dengan nafas tersengal disela batuknya Kai merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, membuat pasir-pasir itu melekat pada pakaian dan tubuhnya yang basah.

Ia meniti setiap sudut tempatnya berada saat ini. Menyadari bahwa kini ia berada di taman kecil yang tak jauh dari rumahnya –rumah bibi Minami. Matahari sudah tak menampakkan dirinya hingga tak ada satu pun orang yang bermain di taman itu.

"Sial! Aku tidak tahu jika di tempat itu sedang terjadi banjir besar." Kai mengusap wajahnya yang justru membuat pasir pada tangannya itu menempel.

Kai bangkit dan segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Berniat membersihkan diri dirumahnya yang tentunya hanya butuh satu kedipan mata untuk sampai disana.

Disambut oleh bibi Minami yang heran dengan penampilan Kai yang berlumur pasir. Kai hanya membalas dengan cengirannya saat berada di ambang pintu masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Kai? Apa kau baru saja berkelahi?" bibi Minami memeriksa wajah Kai untuk melihat adanya luka lebam disana tapi Kai dengan lembut menurunkannya.

"Aku hanya tersesat tadi. Bibi tidak usah khawatir. " bibi Minami mengerutkan dahinya. Apa hubungan antara tersesat dan baju yang belepotan oleh pasir?

Kai menepuk bajunya, merontokkan bulir pasir yang bisa mengotori lantai dan membuat bibi Minami harus turun tangan membereskannya. "Bibi, aku masuk dulu. Pasir ini membuatku tidak nyaman."

Kai meninggalkan bibi Minami yang sesungguhnya masih punya pertanyaan untuk diutarakan padanya. Ia menyukai sifat bibi Minami yang tidak berkeinginan mengorek hingga titik terdalam tentang dirinya atau pun jawaban yang ia lontarkan selama ini, yang mana ia sadar selalu membuat bibi Minami bertanya dalam hati.

.

.

Seusai makan malam, bibi Minami tidak bisa melarang saat Kai berpamitan padanya untuk pergi –lagi kesuatu tempat. Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi bibi Minami mengiyakan dan berpesan padanya untuk berhati-hati serta menghubungi jika ia tersesat seperti sebelumnya.

Seperti biasa, di rumah itu hanya ada ia dan bibi Minami karena Ayumi berada di asrama yang memberi jadwal pulang setiap seminggu sekali. Bibi Minami memilih untuk menonton televisi, menunggu serial drama favoritnya. Kai membenahi jaketnya, hendak memakai sepatunya saat ia ingat sesuatu.

Kai berlari ke ujung ruangan dan membuka laci terbawah, memasukkan sebuah benda metal kecil ke dalam sakunya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia harus membawanya. Sekedar untuk berjaga tidak ada salahnya.

Kai menghilang bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Kali ini ia lebih berkonsentrasi pada tujuannya setelah beberapa kali sebelumnya selalu salah.

.

Aroma semerbak wangi menyapa penciumannya saat kakinya berpijak kembali. Kai menoleh dan dilihatnya sebuah toko kue yang mungil tapi terkesan nyaman. Ornamennya memberi kesan hangat jika berada disana. Kue-kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan sungguh mengoda untuk dicicipi.

Tidak sekarang untuk Kai yang baru saja menyantap makan malamnya. Ia lebih memilih berjalan di sepanjang pinggiran toko yang berjejer. Sedikit tidak nyaman saat sekelompok gadis belia berbisik-bisik menatapnya dan sesekali tertawa kecil.

Kai berusaha bersikap biasa namun juga memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tapi ia kembali acuh dan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa nama tempatnya berada sekarang yang jelas ini bukan Jepang karena ia tidak menemukan serentetan huruf-huruf berupa garis yang meliuk-liuk. Berkunjung ke salah satu toko dan membeli sebuah oleh-oleh untuk bibi Minami kedengarannya ide bagus.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah tua berpotongan pendek bersandar pada dinding kaca toko yang tutup. Menghisap cerutu yang terselip diantara jemarinya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah botol –bir mungkin. Sebelah kakinya ia lipat sedikit hingga telapak kakinya menyentuh dinding kaca itu.

Pria itu memperhatikan lekat Kai saat sosok itu melintas didepannya. Dicermatinya tubuh Kai dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Pria itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam beberapa kali seraya memejamkan matanya. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

Ia menegakkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya sembari menghisap sisa rokok miliknya dan sesekali menegak minuman beralkohol. Memberi jarak yang cukup pas sehingga sosok yang menjadi targetnya tak akan curiga.

Kai berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang besar yang ramai pengunjung berlalu lalang keluar masuk. Menurutnya, ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dibawanya pulang ditempat ini. Tangannya yang terulur untuk mendorong pintu masuk menggantung di udara saat ia menangkap gerak-gerik yang tenang tapi menyelidik dari ekor matanya.

Kai berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya ia tetap melangkah masuk. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai sebuah rak besar yang bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Kai bisa saja mencari sudut yang sepi dan pergi dari tempat itu tapi ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Tak lama pria berambut merah tua itu masuk, kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku jaketnya. Diayunkannya perlahan kedua kaki itu, menyisir pertokoan itu dengan mata tajamnya. Seolah mencari suatu barang yang ia butuhkan tetapi matanya bergerak ke segala arah untuk menemukan seseorang yang diincarnya.

Kai menangkap keberadaan sosok itu dari tempatnya bersembunyi, mengamati setiap detail pergerakannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa sosok itu mengikutinya. Perlahan Kai mundur saat sosok itu menuju kearahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu menatap pria itu lagi.

Berlari adalah hal yang pertama ia pikirkan. Jika benar sesuai perkiraannya, pria itu akan mengikutinya maka ia harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Kai mendorong kasar pintu keluar yang memang bersebelahan dengan pintu masuk. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang bersenggolan bahu dengannya.

Pria itu berdiam sejenak di tempatnya, menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Ingin bermain-main rupanya."

Tak ingin menyita perhatian pria itu memilih berjalan cepat, coba terlihat wajar. Masih tertangkap oleh manik tajam miliknya sosok Kai yang berpindah dengan cepat. Sosok itu berjongkok lalu melompat dengan ritme yang cepat bahkan bisa dikatakan hampir menyamai kemampuan Kai.

Dengan mudah ia bisa mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kai. Merasa geram ia mempercepat lompatannya tanpa Kai sadari kaki nan kokoh sosok itu menghantam punggungnya hingga membuat ia tersungkur.

Sembari menahan sakit, Kai mencoba menghilang tetapi sialnya ia muncul 2 meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Pria itu kembali melompat, berdiri tepat dibelakang Kai. Sebuah pukulan dari Kai dengan cepat ia tepis dan sebelah tangannya menempelkan ujung tongkat pada perut Kai. Belum sempat Kai melayangkan tinjunya yang lain, ia terlebih dulu terjungkal karena tendangan kuat pada perutnya dan terlempar cukup jauh. Membuat tubuhnya harus bergesekan dengan tanah.

Tak ada luka maupun darah, bahkan tubuh Kai tidak merasakan apapun setelah ujung tongkat itu menyentuh perutnya. Tapi entah mengapa Kai merasa kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya sedikit buram. Tubuhnya pun terhuyung saat ia berdiri karena kedua kakinya yang melunak seperti jelly.

Kai kembali mencoba untuk menghilang namun naasnya ia terjatuh saat kembali muncul, lagi-lagi hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Sosok itu kembali melompat mendekat dan segera melayangkan tendangannya pada pelipis Kai hingga mengalirkan cairan kemerahan.

Kai masih merasakan kepalanya pusing ditambah pelipisnya yang berdarah itu sungguh menyulitkannya. Ia hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Tanpa memberi kesempatan, pria itu kembali menghadiahkan beberapa hantaman pada tubuh Kai yang lemah.

Lagi. Saat tongkat merah itu menyentuh tubuhnya, Kai merasa seolah energinya terkuras. Tubuh gemetarnya meringkuk setelah mendapat pukulan bertubi. Wajahnya dihiasi luka lebam.

Kai memekik tertahan saat kaki pria berambut merah itu menekan dadanya kuat. Semakin sesak dan sulit rasanya untuk Kai menggapai udara. Saat ia mencoba menjauhkan kaki itu dengan sisa tenaganya, semakin kuat pula sosok itu menginjak dadanya.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini. Sedang berjalan-jalan rupanya….hmmm?." Ditekannya lebih dalam kaki itu pada tubuh Kai.

Nafas Kai memburu, tubuhnya masih pucat. "Ternyata benar perkataan Speed tempo hari. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku." Kai tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan pria itu.

"Adakah pesan terakhir sebelum kau mati bocah?" Kai menjerit pilu saat tongkat merah itu kembali menyentuh kulitnya hingga urat lehernya menonjol.

"Siapa….kau?" Tanya Kai lirih tersengal hampir seperti berbisik disela erangan kesakitannya.

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan mengingat kau sebentar lagi akan menyusul kedua orang tuamu." Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan panjang tak lebih dari 30 centimeter.

"Pertanyaanmu barusan kuanggap sebagai pesan terakhirmu."

Pria itu mengusap pelan pedang kecilnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, sebelah tangan Kai merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia bawa tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu. Ia harus menyimpulkan dengan cepat dimana titik yang bisa menyulitkan sosok itu.

Tanpa berlama-lama Kai menusukkan pisau kecil itu pada paha pria itu. Pedang kecil yang dipegangnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan rubuhnya tubuh itu disamping Kai. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan kai segera berkonsentrasi penuh dan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya.

Kai berhasil menghilang, saat pria itu mencabut pisau yang menancap di pahanya. Beberapa umpatan keluar dari mulutnya saat ia terpaksa kehilangan sosok Kai yang harusnya ia bunuh.

Ia berniat membuang pisau itu namun diurungkannya lalu ia menyimpan benda itu pada saku jaketnya. Sebuah seringai tercipta dari sudut bibirnya. Perlahan ia beranjak pergi meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena luka pada kakinya.

Beruntunglah Kai membawa pisau itu. Entahlah, bisa dikatakan beruntung atau justru benda itu yang akan membahayakan dirinya dikemudian hari. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Ada baiknya lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat menggunakan kemampuanmu Kai.

.

.

.

Kai dengan kondisi lemahnya berjalan sempoyongan, satu tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar. Ia hanya berharap bahwa tempatnya berada sekarang cukup aman. Hingga beberapa langkah kemudian tubuhnya ambruk. Kedua kakinya dirasa masih begitu lemah, tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

Kai membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada sebuah batang pohon dekat sebuah bangunan kecil yang ia tidak tahu apa. Dibawah sorot lampu yang bersinar terang ia merangkak perlahan dengan mengandalkan kedua tangannya.

Bangunan yang ia lihat itu terletak berjauhan dengan yang lainnya. Hanya terdapat sebuah pintu dibagian tengahnya. Tak ada satu pun jendela pada sisi manapun. Pertukaran angin hanya mengandalkan kisi-kisi pada dinding bagian atas bangunan namun itu pun tidak terlalu besar.

Bersandar pada sebuah pohon, Kai meluruskan kedua kakinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya. Ia meringis menahan perih ketika tangannya menyentuh luka-luka pada wajahnya.

Mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan orang asing yang hampir saja membunuhnya, ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa pria itu begitu ingin membunuhnya dan menyebut tentang orang tuanya.

Jika dicermati kembali pastilah pria itu bukan orang biasa. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa melompat dengan begitu tinggi dan kecepatannya pun sungguh diatas rata-rata.

Apakah ini juga salah satu maksud dari sepenggal percakapan yang sempat ia curi dengar –dulu?

Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggalkannya sendiri. Jika pria itu yang membunuh mereka, Kai bertekad dalam hati akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum orang itu mengantarkannya menjemput kedua orang tuanya.

Suara ketukan pintu bertalu menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Diliriknya bangunan kecil yang tak jauh darinya itu.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong buka pintunya!"

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Kai seringkali berada pada situasi seperti. Suara knop pintu diputar berkali-kali dan gebrakan pada pintu itu semakin brutal.

Ia bisa saja bersikap acuh lalu pergi dari sana, membiarkan seseorang dalam ruangan itu terkurung hingga hari berganti atau sampai seseorang berbaik hati membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

Tapi Kai masih punya rasa peduli, bagaimana jika ia berada pada posisi itu yang tidak bisa menghilang dan muncul dimana saja sesuka hatinya, tidak terpaku pada sebuah kunci untuk masuk sebuah ruangan. Tak juga harus tahu dinding itu terbuat dari beton atau kayu yang sudah lapuk.

Suara orang yang Kai yakini adalah seorang lelaki itu sudah tak lagi terdengar. Suasana menjadi gelap seketika saat Kai menegakkan badannya berniat bangkit dengan bertopang pada kedua tangannya. Telapak tangan kirinya menekan sebuah benda yang terasa dingin.

Ia memungut benda itu dan meraba benda pipih dengan beberapa gerigi pada salah satu sisinya dan ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kunci, mungkin saja bisa membuka pintu itu pikirnya. Ia mengambil langkah cepat dalam kegelapan ketika mencium aroma khas benda yang terbakar.

Bukankah lebih mudah jika ia menghilang dan membawa orang itu keluar tanpa harus membuang waktu?

Kali ini Kai memilih untuk bertindak lebih hati-hati. Tak ingin ada kesalahan seperti sebelumnya yang hampir saja merenggut hidupnya. Pilihan yang bagus.

Dalam keadaan gelap seperti itu tentu ia tidak melihat kepulan asap dari belakang gedung itu. Entah apa sebenarnya isi dari bangunan kecil itu. Kai bisa melihat dari celah pintu kilat kemerahan di dalamnya.

Terdengar bunyi 'klik' dua kali dan pintu terbuka ketika ia memutar knop pintu. Rasa hangat menyapa tubuhnya ketika ia melangkah masuk. Api mulai merajai isi bangunan kecil itu. Ternyata bangunan yang hanya berupa sebuah ruangan itu hampir penuh oleh macam-macam barang yang tidak tertata.

Baru satu langkah Kai membawa tubuhnya, sebuah ledakan kecil dari sudut ruangan membuat beberapa barang terjatuh. Mendengar suara teriakan, Kai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Seorang lelaki dengan seragam sekolah meringkuk, mencoba menyingkirkan sebuah kotak kayu cukup berat yang menimpanya. Tidak cukup jelas untuk melihat wajahnya.

Kai membantu menyingkirkan kotak kayu itu dan beberapa benda lain yang akan mengganggu langkahnya. Menarik salah satu lengan bocah lelaki itu supaya berdiri. Bocah lelaki itu tampak sejenak terkejut. Beberapa benda lain yang terbakar terjatuh tepat di depan mereka, menghalangi jalannya untuk menuju pintu keluar satu-satunya.

Kayu penyangga atap mulai runtuh. Asap tebal kehitaman menghalangi jarak pandang mata mereka yang terasa perih, membuat mereka terbatuk dan sulit bernafas. Kai menarik kembali tangan bocah lelaki itu, menerobos kobaran api yang belum terlalu besar pada bagian kiri bangunan.

Kai menangkap kobaran api yang merambat dengan sangat cepat pada salah satu sudutnya menuju sebuah benda yang tidak bisa ia pastikan karena tertutup benda lain dan juga asap yang makin tebal. Tapi perkiraannya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi suatu hal yang besar setelahnya.

Mereka berhasil mencapai pintu. Kai menepuk bajunya untuk mematikan api yang membakar. Kemudian ia mendorong punggung bocah lelaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu, menghempasnya sekuat tenaga dan sejauh mungkin dari bangunan.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana hingga pemuda itu berguling cukup jauh dan berakhir ketika tubuhnya membentur batang sebuah pohon bersamaan dengan suara ledakan besar yang meluluhlantakkan bangunan itu dan lenyapnya sosok Kai.

Angin malam berhembus, menyibak kobaran api yang semakin mengecil perlahan. Menerbangkan helai daun yang gugur dari dahan tempatnya menggantung. Menyisakan reruntuhan bangunan yang gosong dan kepulan asap tipis sisa kebakaran.

Kai berdiri di depan rumahnya yang sudah sepi. Menopang tubuhnya pada bingkai pintu. Tak ada suara televisi yang terdengar oleh pendengarannya, bibi Minami pasti sudah terlelap jadi ia mengambil jalan tercepat untuk tiba di kamarnya. Segera mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah mengganti bajunya yang robek dan kotor, tidak peduli dengan luka-luka pada wajahnya. Sepertinya ia harus ijin beberapa hari dari sekolahnya.

~O.O~

Di sebuah ruangan yang reman dengan sumber cahaya berupa sebuah obor yang terletak diujung ruangan, dua orang sosok lelaki sedang berdiskusi kecil. Salah seorang diantara mereka duduk pada sebuah sofa menghadap jendela besar seakan menikmati pemandangan. Pada kenyataannya tidak ada hal menarik dibalik jendela besar itu. Tak ada satu kehidupan pun disana.

Semua hal telah rata dengan tanah yang lembab dimana aroma kematian tercium begitu pekat di tempat itu. Bahkan matahari pun tidak lagi membagi kehangatannya disana.

Satu sosok yang lain bersandar pada bingkai jendela menghadap temannya yang berada di atas sofa ruangan itu. Kedua tangan itu terlipat di depan dadanya. Sorot mata keduanya sama-sama tajam. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening ketika keduanya sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Jadi tugas kita sudah selesai? Tidak ada hal yang menarik." Sosok yang bersandar pada jendela itu membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh. Bahkan kita belum membunuh Minho dan…kau pasti tahu siapa." Ujar pria lain tetap menerawang pada jendela.

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang, Speed?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Speed itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan dugaanku." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada rekannya itu. "Tapi aku mencurigai hal lain." Tambahnya.

"Apa itu? Kau tahu rahasia lain." Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari sosok lain yang berada di ambang pintu. Entah sejak kapan ia berada disana, menjadi pendengar setia.

"Melihat beberapa hal ganjil kurasa Minho mengetahui sebuah fakta yang terlewatkan oleh kita." Speed bangkit dari sofa, tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan denganmu." Kedua sosok lain terlihat begitu penasaran. Kerutan dahi itu cukup menjelaskannya.

"Ikut aku dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, setelah itu kita pergi." Speed melenggang keluar ruangan. Tanpa berniat mengeluarkan protes, kedua sosok lain hanya saling melempar pandang lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Lelaki dengan rambut merah tuanya itu memutar-mutar pisau lipat yang sebelumnya tertancap pada pahanya. Raut wajahnya serius, sorot mata itu tajam dan kelam hingga membuat siapapun tenggelam dalam jurang terdalam ketakutannya.

"Sepertinya aku mulai paham akan perkataan Speed tempo hari." Ia memasukkan pisau itu kedalam sakunya. "Sungguh kebetulan yang menguntungkan." Pria itu menyeringai sinis.

Ia menerawang langit malam kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan. Sebuah jalan yang tak cukup ramai. Matanya bergerak liar meneliti setiap orang yang berjalan hingga kedua matanya mengunci sebuah objek yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko di ujung jalan, menenteng dua buah kantung pada sebelah tangannya.

Sebuah senyum terkembang pada sudut bibirnya. Seperti sebuah senyum kemenangan. Ia mendekati gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

.

.

.

"Bersenang-senanglah selagi aku menghabisi yang lainnya. Tapi jangan mengira kalau kau bisa bersembunyi dariku."

~O.O~


End file.
